


When it Rains

by beetlejuicelover



Series: When it Rains [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jade finds Tori on the side of the road? Will Jade and Beck be able to help Tori pick up the pieces? Not for the kiddies..sorry! This is a Tori/Jade/Beck story meaning at the end of it all three of then will be romantically involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> While Jade can still be a bitch, I’m going to be showing a slightly softer side to her but I think I stay true to character. This is just a preview/prologue..enjoy!
> 
> This story is posted on ff.net along with my tumbr and I thought I'd share it in here. Also, this part had no beta so any mistakes are mine. Sorry!

"I wonder where Tori is?" Cat pipes up.

"Yeah, I could use some more eye candy."

"Rex!" Robbie squeaks out embarrassed.

"Who cares." Jade puts her feet up on the couch and sits sideways, leaning into Beck. Everyone made plans to hang out at Becks after school but Tori wanted to run home and change. It might have something to do with Jade spilling her drink in Tori’s lap but who knows? "She probably saw it was about to rain," and in her southern voice adds, "I couldn’t possibly go out in weather like this."

"What are you talking about? It not going to rain." As soon as Robbie finishes saying that they hear thunder.

"I’ll text her." Andre says. A few minutes later there still hasn't been a response "Guess she’s busy."

"I wanna take a shower in the rain."

"Maybe when its not thundering Cat."

"Really? Yay!" Cat bounces in her seat and claps her hands. They spend the rest of their time laughing and having fun; waiting until the worst of the storm has passed.

Jade was the last one to leave, leaning up to give Beck a kiss she pulls her jacket closed. Beck opens the door for her and she runs though the light rain to get to her car. She honks twice after getting in then pulls out and heads home.

After a few minutes of driving Jade turns down a side street and sees something laying on the side of the road. Pulling up next to it she sees its a person, a girl. She hits her four ways and gets out.

"Hello," she nudges the girl with her boot. The girl moans and rolls onto her side. Jades eyes widen as she sees her, "Tori. Tori!" She bends down.

"Go away Jade." She make a sound at the scratchiness of her voice.

"Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital." Jade reaches for her and tries to help her sit up.

"No!" Tori pushes away from her, "No hospital."

"Okay, no hospital but come on before you freeze to death." Jade helps her into the car and turns the heater all the way up before driving away.


	2. I'll Fix These Broken Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give you all a warning. This story is dealing with rape..well, what comes after. I won’t be going into details (at least I don’t plain on it but if I do I will give you a warning) If this bothers you then please don’t read any farther. I’m sad to see you go but I rather you leave then read something that will upset you. Still with me?
> 
> Oh-I had no beta at this time so any and all mistakes are mine.

Jade’s POV

Pulling up to the house I shut my car off and look at Tori, who hasn't said anything the whole ride. At least her teeth have stopped chattering. I grab my phone and quickly send out a text, A few seconds later Beck is standing beside my car under an umbrella. Rolling my window down I ask, “Your parents still aren't home right?”

"Yeah," he leans down, "Tori?" She flinches. Before he can say anything else I open my door, forcing him to take a step back.

"Go start a warm bath." I take the umbrella. "Make sure its not hot!" I slam my door. "Sorry baby," I slid my hand across the hood as I walk over to the other side "Out." I say as I open the door.

She follows me into Beck’s parents house without saying anything. I slide my shoes and wet jacket off looking at Tori. She hasn't moved from the doorway. I huff as I bend down and take her sandals off. I hear Beck moving around in the guest bathroom and lead her to it.

"Go make soup." I say as I walk in. He leaves without saying a word. I test the water temperature and I take a breath before moving over to Tori. Slowly I turn her around and unzip the back of her dress then lead her into the tub. After, I grab a bottle from the medicine cabinet and walk out of the room, leaving the door cracked open.

Walking into the kitchen I see Beck standing there holding the soup. I take it from him and walk over to the counter. “Tori said Tylenol makes her fall asleep right?” I ask taking two tablets out and crushing them.

"Jade.."

"Drop it Beck." I cut him off before he could finish as I sprinkle the Tylenol over the soup and stir it up.

Beck follows me back towards the bathroom. I step in and slide her dress out with my foot.

"Time to eat!" I step closer to her.

"Not hungry."

"Did I ask if you were hungry?" I sit on the side of the tub. "Open or I’ll force you to open."

Tori looks at me for a moment before opening her mouth. I get half the bowl into her before she falls asleep. I set the bowl down near the sink and pull the plug draining the tub. After its empty I turn the tap on letting the water run. I’m grabbing the soap and washcloth when I hear a knock behind me. Turning I see two sets of clothes being set down right inside the door. Only then do I realize I’m still in my wet clothes and I’m cold. Dropping the cloth I stand up and strip my clothes off. I grab one of the towels hanging on the wall, quickly drying myself off before redressing. Beck reaches in and grabs my pile of wet clothes and leaves as I go back to cleaning Tori and trying to ignore the brushing on her legs.

After I’m done I dry her off and try to dress her. Huffing after she slips out of my grip for the second time I call in Beck to help me. We get her dressed and he picks her up and carries her back to his place. Stopping by the door to grab our shoes I look outside and I’m glad to see it has stopped raining.

"Jade-" He turns to me after setting her on his bed.

"Drop it," I cut him off as I fix her hair.

"Look, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I grab the light blanket he keeps for me at the end of the bed and cover her.

Turning I glare at my boyfriend and pull him away from the bed. “She said no hospital.”

"When do you ever do as your told? She was raped Jade. Raped!"

"You think I don’t know that?" I exclaimed. "I’m the one who found her. You didn't see her laying there. I’m the one who washed her, not you! I’m the one who saw every bruise. Washed the blood from her legs.” My voice wavers as images start flashing before my eyes.

~~~

Opening my eyes, When did I close them? I find myself in Becks lap sitting on the floor. He’s gently rocking us back and forth. Sitting up I rub my eyes and when I pull my hands back I find make-up on them.

"Gross."

"No your not." Beck pushes some hair behind my ear.

"I bet I look like a raccoon."

"I like raccoon I think they’re pretty." He says as he helps me up. "Go wash up."

"Thought you said I look pretty."

"I said raccoons are pretty." I huff as his teasing. Stopping in the doorway I turn to him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from a Maroon 5 song called This Love
> 
> If you or someone you know has been assaulted- know you have options. 24-hour hotline 1-800-870-5905
> 
> *Tylenol can be very dangerous. Use only for reasons written on bottle. Don’t do like Jade. Ty!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and show were never mine.
> 
> I still didn't have a beta at the time so any mistakes are mine. :)
> 
> *I also completely ignore the fact Beck doesn't have a bathroom in his RV. In this story, he does.

Tori’s POV

I wake up and can tell right away I’m not in my bed. The light is different. Even without opening my eyes I can tell. I try to think back to last night. ‘ _What happened?_ ’ Water, I remember water, a bath I think and..Jade?

My eyes snap open and there she is. Laying on her side, head propped up with her hand. “Mornin’ Sunshine.”

I stare at her dumbfounded trying to figure our why and where I am. Looking around I notice we’re at Beck’s, in Beck’s bed. ‘ _Wait, Becks..I remember.._ ’ My eyed get big and I push past Jade. Ignoring the thump behind me I barely make it to the bathroom before I’m sick.

Taking a few steps to the sink I rinse my mouth out. I wince as I look up into the mirror. “I look like shit and..”I look down at myself confused, “Yep. I’m wearing Jade’s clothes.”

I take a deep breath and step out of the bathroom. Knowing I can’t hide in there forever. Beck is sitting up on the couch rubbing his eye. I look towards the bed, Jade is sitting on it with her arms crossed. She glares at me for a minute before moving the covers back.

"Come back to bed."

"What? What time is it? I've gotta get home! Where are my clothes!" I can feel myself starting to get worked up.

"Relax Vega, I texted your mom asking if you could stay at Cat's."

"Oh," I glance over at Beck to see him trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"Now Tori." I walk over to the bed and climb in.

* * *

 

(Tuesday morning)

Opening my locker I try to smother a yawn as I reach in for my history textbook. Just as I grab it hands come up and cover my eyes. I scream and barely notice the higher pitched scream behind me. I turn around to find my red headed friend.

"Cat!"

"Hi Tori! Why’d you scream?"

"You scared me! Why’d you scream?"

"I thought you saw a spider." I blink trying to understand her logic. ‘I haven’t gotten enough sleep for this.’

"Ladies, what’s up? Tori, missed you yesterday."

"Tori saw a spider."

"It wasn't a spider. Sorry Andre, I was feeling sick Sunday and didn't get much sleep so my mom let me stay home." I answer leaning next to my locker.

"You okay?"

"Yep." I yawn.

"What’s with all the screaming?" We look to see Beck and Jade walking towards us.

"Tori saw a spider." Andre answered.

"There was no spider!" I grab the book and slam my locker closed storming off. I make it half way down the hall before I’m stopped by Sinjin standing in front of me.

"I like Spiders."

"No Spiders!" I push past him and head to class.

I make it home only to find out my parents are getting ready to head out of town for the week. I grab an apple, mumble goodbye and head up to my room.

Finishing the apple I grab my pjs and head for the shower. The good thing about them leaving is I can stay in for as long as I want. It is how I spent most of Monday too, in the shower, trying to feel clean. I can feel the water getting cold but I can’t stop washing. No matter how long I stay under here I don’t feel any cleaner. I slide down the side of the shower as my tears start to fall.

* * *

"TORI!" I hear the handle jiggle and Trina slaps the door. "I've been home an hour and you've been in there the whole time! I gotta pee! Tori!" She bangs on the door as I reach over to turn the water off. I see myself shaking and I can feel how cold I've gotten.

"Tori!"

"Alright! Hang on."

"Finally! I've been banging for fifteen minutes. Hurry!" I ignore her as I finish drying off and get dressed. Wrapping my hair in another towel I open the door and push past her.

After brushing out my hair, I hang the wet towel over my mirror covering the view. Standing there I debate taking a Tylenol. Shaking my head I lay down. ‘ _That’s a dangerous idea Tori._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: So there’s Tori’s POV. What do ya think? If anyone could come up with a good song title/lyric for this chapter you get major props in my next post!
> 
> If you or someone you know has been raped please get help. 24-hour hotline 1-800-870-5905
> 
> *Tylenol can be very dangerous. Use only for reasons written on bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, two chapters in one night. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Bold-Text  
> Italics-Thoughts

Chapter 4

I gasp sitting up in the bed. I glance at the clock, 2:41 a.m. _Great, I slept an hour_. Flopping back down I stare at my ceiling. Before I can over think it I reach for my pearphone and text Jade.

**I can’t sleep.**

A few minutes later my phone beeps.

**What do you want me to do about it? Sing you a lullaby?**

Before I could type a reply I hear another beep.

**Sorry, be outside in 15. Don’t make me wait or I’ll wake up the neighborhood.**

I lay there for a minute and debate texting her back. Finally I get up and start gathering my stuff. After making sure I have clothes for in the morning, I quietly make my way downstairs I write a note to Trina saying I caught a ride with someone else and leave it in the kitchen before heading out the door. The last thing I need is Jade waking up Trina.

I hear something move in the bushes and jump. Watching Cookie, my neighbors cat slink out of the bushes I roll my eyes. _Stupid cat._  I’ve been sitting out here for a few minutes, and Jade still hasn’t shown. Kicking the pebble I had been playing with I stand up. I turn to grab my stuff and head back inside when I hear a car pull up. Grabbing my things, I head towards the car only pausing when I notice its not Jade but Beck.

"Hey" he backs out after I’m in and buckled and starts heading towards his place. I sit stifly holding my stuff in my lap, trying not to show how uncomfortable I am. "Nice pants." I look down at my fuzzy blue pajama bottoms and touch one of the penguins.

"Thanks," I glance at him quickly before going back to staring out the window. "Not that I’m not thankful, but…"

"Why am I driving Jade’s car?" Beck finishes. I nod. "I wake up faster then Jade, takes her a bit, so…"

"Its safer for you to drive."

"Yep."

I open my mouth before quickly closing it and biting my lip.

"What?" he pulls up to a stop sign and looks over at me.

"It’s just…If I would have known…" I let out a little huff, "If I would have known she was spending the night I wouldn’t have texted."

"Why? We were just sleeping. Jade spends most of her nights here." I look up to see him pull her car in behind his truck. "Come on." We get out and head towards the RV. He opens the door and motions me inside.

Walking in I see Jade laying in bed. She looks asleep. Beck stops behind me, standing near the couch. I look at him before glancing back at Jade. She is holding the blanket up, her eyes still closed.

"I can take the couch." I walk towards it.

"Get in Vega. I’m getting cold." I look back to Beck and he nods towards the bed. I sigh and climb in. I can feel some of the tension leave me; I feel safer here. Rolling onto my stomach I ignore the tear that falls. I hear Jade shift and she starts rubbing my back. I shift closer and tensely put my arm around her. After a few minutes she starts to hum a lullaby and I can’t stop the snort that escapes. She freezes then goes back to rubbing my back, quietly.

* * *

Rolling over I stretch, not wanting to wake up. Turning my head I look at Jade who is still asleep. I sit up as I hear the bathroom door open. Looking over, I see Beck walking out wearing a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck. I look down at my hands and try to figure out what to do.

"Showers all yours," he says after he sits down on the couch.

"Thanks," I make my way around Jade and go towards my clothes. "Does Jade need to use it?" The last thing I want to do is be in Jade’s way first thing in the morning. Something tells me she is not a morning person.

Beck checks his watch before answering, “You have thirty minutes.” I nod and head into the bathroom.

 

I know the thirty minutes have to be up. I rush getting dressed not even caring that I'm not completely dry.Opening the door I pause when I see Jade and Beck cuddling on the bed. I will never have that. Who would look at me the way he looks at Jade? I shake my head, trying to free myself from those thoughts. Walking over I sit down on the couch.

"You done in there?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Good." Jade lifts Becks arm off of her and at that moment I realize I'm going to be left alone with Beck. My breathing starts to pick up and I pull my legs up wrapping my arms around then.

 _'This is Beck. He would never hurt me.'_ My fingers curl up, nails digging into my hand. _'Just Beck. We've been alone together before.'_ That last thought doesn't help and I start little gasping.

"Becks going to go get coffee. Tori? Tori!" I tilt my head at her but refuse to look her in the eye. "Beck's going to go get coffee." I nod and my breathing slows a little. So busy trying to get my breathing under control I miss the look they share. Beck heads to the door as Jade goes to get ready for the day. The doors slam and I jump a little. Closing my eyes I start reciting the lyrics to "Make it Shine".

**_~~Thursday, lunch~~_ **

Jades POV

 

"Hey, did Tori seem any different to you?" I look up from where I was playing with Beck's hands.

"No." Beck answers quickly. Looking around I notice none of the others notices his slightly high then normal voice. Its how I always know when he's lying. His pitch is just a bit higher.

"Well, she did lean away when I tried to hug her." Robbie says.

"Man, everyone pulls away from you. I know I would if I could." I can't help the smirk that forms at Rex's response. If Robbie would just ditch the puppet and let his "inner Rex" out I wouldn't mind hanging out with him. 

 _'This is boring.'_ Leaning back into Beck, I start spelling out: "Janitors closet. NOW!" over and over on his arm. Depending on how long this takes him I just might give him a surprise. I feel myself getting excited over the thought of him in my mouth and I squeeze my thighs together.

"I asked if she wanted to hang out after school but she said no." Cat pouts.

 _'What is she talking about?'_ I look at her blankly as I continue repeating my message on Becks arm.

"Well, Tori did stay home sick Monday. She might-" he pauses and I smile. _'Good boy. That didn't take long.'_ He clears his throat before continuing. "She might still be feeling sick." He stands up pulling me with him. "I just remembered, I forgot to get a book out of my locker."

As we walk away from the table I hear Robbie, "Isn't his locker the other way?"

 

_**~Friday Afternoon~** _

"Hey Tori!" I look up from my lunch to see Cat heading towards me.

"What’s up Cat?"

"Wanna spend the night? My parents have taken my brother out of town for a doctors visit."

"Umm..sure" I bite my lip wondering how I’m going to make it through the night. It’s Friday, meaning its been a few days since I’ve had a good nights sleep. Last night I woke Trina up with my screaming. I’m going to have to find a way to stay awake at Cat’s. No way I could do that to her without having to explain. They've already commented about how jumpy I've been. Although, I've gotten slightly better around Beck and Andre. The bell rings and Cat and I head towards Sikowits’ class.


	5. Sleepover at Cat's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Victorious or any of the characters.
> 
> Sorry its a short chapter but I cut part of it off because it fit better with the next chapter. Promise it’ll be out soon!
> 
> **STOP! I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT POSTING I PUT THE WRONG DRAFT OF CHAPTER 4 UP. GO BACK AND REREAD IT PLEASE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO REREAD THE WHOLE THING JUST JUMP DOWN TO THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

"Ready?" Cat asks Tori as she and Jade walk up.

"Ready for what?" Jade asks.

"Tori is spending the night!"

"Really?" Jade looks over at me as she crosses her arms.

"Yep."

"Wanna-"

"No," Jade cuts her off. "I rather eat dirt."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Cat grabs my hand and leads me away. I look back at Jade and she just stares are me. "Oh, I got to stop at the gas station. We can get ice cream!"

* * *

 

Wandering around the store I wait for Cat to finish pumping gas. ' _How did she pass her test when all I can do and hit an old lady in a wheel chair?'_   I shake my head and turn down the next isle. Getting to the end of it I see a stand for 5 hour energy drink. Grabbing some, I head towards the ice cream. Grabbing two pints, I make my way up front and pay for them before heading out to the car.

 

* * *

"So wanna talk about it?"

"Bout what?" I scoop another spoonful of ice cream.

"Whatever is bothering you."

I look over at her. “What would be bothering me?”

"I don’t know but you’re jumpy and dressing differently."

"I’m not dressing differently." I look down at my clothes, "Okay, so they’re a little baggy."

"Bag lady like."

"Not bag lady. This shirt is Trina’s."

"Why are you wearing Trina’s clothes?" Cat asks as she makes a face.

"Just trying something new." I can see she’s about to ask another question and I try to find a way to distract her, "So you got the part in Sikowitz’ play?"

"Yeah, I play a girl who gets stuck on a boat with a monkey and coconuts!"

"Really?"

Cat nods around a spoonful of ice cream. “Yeah, Sikowitz wanted to use a real monkey but Helen said no, so Robbie is playing the monkey.”

"Cool. I can’t wait to see it."

"Its going to be great but Sikowitz keeps stealing the coconuts. He says we can use bowling balls. Robbie and I are going to paint them Monday after school. Tori, do you like to paint?"

"Can’t say that I do." I can see where this is going, and I am not spending Monday afternoon stuck in a classroom with Robbie, Cat and Rex. "Aww. Wanna help anyway?"

"Sorry, I got plans."

"Really what?"

"Uh, they’re a secret."

"You can tell me! I won’t tell. Promise!"

"If I do it’ll ruin the surprise."

"A surprise? For me?" Cat bounced up and down and spills her ice cream. "Oopsie," she says as she leans over the couch watching it. I sigh getting up to find something to clean it with.

~~Later that night~~

Getting up, I take out ‘School of Rock’ and look for another movie to put in. Its one thirty and I’ve already had two of the energy drinks. I give up looking for another movie and head back for my spot on the bed. As I sit down, I hear my phone beep.

**You awake?**

  
**Yeah and I’m not even tired. :)** I type back quickly. I lay down waiting for a response.

**Your not?**

**Nope. Got a couple of energy drinks. Great for keeping you awake, they taste nasty though.**

**You gave Cat an energy drink?**

I roll my eyes. As I type out my response.  **No, I’m not crazy. She fell asleep an hour ago. Jade awake?**  


**Fell asleep 30 minutes ago.**

**Oh, I need help coming up with a surprise for Cat.**

**Why?**

**She tried to get me to paint bowling balls with her and Robbie.**

**? I don’t think I want to know.**

**Lol the only way I could get out of it was to tell her I was getting her a surprise.**

**Hmm, Candy?**

**Do you really think Cat needs more candy?**   _That’s almost as bad as giving her an energy drink!_

**A puppy?**

**Her parents said no pets after what her brother did to the last one. :( Besides, I don’t think Cat could handle taking care of it.**

**Bubbles?**

**:) That could work.** A few minutes later he still hasn’t responded. I start to type something else when my phone buzzes

**Cool. So are you tired yet?**

**Nope. Are you trying to stay up with me?**

**Maybe**

"Aww!"

Cat shifts and I freeze. ' _Please don’t wake up_.' After a few moments of silence I’m sure she didn’t wake up.

**Go to bed Beck. I’ll be fine**

**Ok stay away from the energy drinks.**

I sigh, putting the phone down trying to figure out how to spend the rest of the night. Maybe I should have asked Beck to stay up with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for the warning..
> 
> The 5 Hour Energy website states that the decaf version of the product contains 6mg of caffeine, the original version contains as much caffeine as a cup of coffee, and the extra strength version contains as much caffeine as 12 oz. of coffee. For people who are sensitive to caffeine and those who drink more than two of these products per day may experience an irregular heart rhythm, dehydration, anxiety and headaches. Caffeine withdrawal is also possible when you stop taking this product. Withdrawal may cause headaches, fatigue, drowsiness and depression
> 
> Read more: article/282554-warnings-about-5-hour-energy-drink/#ixzz24gmfklSB


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-Okay so this starts out as Tori’s POV then switches to Jade’s after the line break. Then back to Tori’s. lol Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Victorious or any of the characters.

**Tori’s POV**

I shuffle towards the door and knock.  _I’m so_ tired! I wait a few minutes before knocking again. Looking around I see both Jade and Beck’s vehicles, so I know they must be here. Yawning, I try once more.

"GO AWAY!"

I freeze for a second when I hear Jade’s voice. Backing down the stairs I look around; I know I’m not going to make it back to my house before I fall asleep. I walk over to Beck’s truck and climb into the back.

* * *

**Jade’s POV**

"Babe, why is Tori in the back of my truck?"

"What?" I walk over to him as I straighten out my shirt.

"Go get her." A few minutes later Beck ushers in a very tired Tori. "What were you doing?"

"Huh?" She rubs her eyes.

"You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks Jade. You sure do know how to talk to a girl" She sits down on the couch.

"No problem. Any reason you’re trying to sleep in the back of Beck’s truck?"

"You said go away."

"If you would have said it was you…" I shake my head. "Go to bed Tori."

"I would have, but I thought you were busy." Is that a blush I see on her cheeks? I take a step closer to her. "We were, right where you’re sitting." She jumps up and I have to stop the laugh that wants to escape.  _Now isn’t the time to tease her, Jade._ "Get in the bed Vega."

"Told you to stay away from the energy drinks." Beck says as she makes her way towards the bed.

"Ugh," Tori crawls onto the bed and I follow her. Just as we get comfortable my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer after Beck hands it to me. "Uh huh, yeah. Whatever. Bye" I click off my phone and look at Tori. "I gotta go. Beck is going to lay with you, okay?" She mumbles and I get out of the bed.

"Jade, you sure this is a good idea?" Beck asks motioning to the bed.

"You’ll be fine." I kiss him and head towards the door. I look back to see him climb into the bed. Tori doesn’t cuddle up to him like she does me, but she does scoot closer.

* * *

**Tori’s POV**

 

I open my eyes to see Jade leaning over a shirtless Beck. She’s kissing some scratches that are on his chest. My eyes start to close again when I hear Jade, “Enjoying the show?” I blink lazily at her. She sighs and sits up on his lap. I watch as his hand falls from her hair.

"What happened?" I ask motioning to his chest.

"You did" 

It was an accident." They both answer at the same time.

"What?" I sit up and look at his chest. Looking down at my hands I have a quick flashback of my dream, of scratching the guy on top of me. My eyes go wide as I cover my mouth, "Oh my God, I’m so sorry Beck!"

"It’s cool."

"No, no its not." I run my hand through my hair.

"Relax, I’m good. I promise." He reaches over and takes my hand. I chance a look at Jade to see her looking at our hands. I start to pull mine back only to have her cover ours with hers. She lies down on Beck and I lay  back down on my side, beside them letting my eyes close.

"Want to talk about it?" Jade asks.

"It would help." Beck comments.

"How’d I scratch your chest?"

"You were having a nightmare. I was touching your shoulder, trying to wake you up."

"And I scratched you."

"First you punched him."

"Jade."

"What? She did." I roll on my back and throw my arm over my eyes.

"I’m sorry."

"I’m fine. Not even a mark." Blindly, I gesture to his chest only to catch Jade with my hand.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!" I squeak out. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"At night?"

"No morning."

"What?" I sit up. My mom has got to be freaking out. They got home last night." I start scooting towards the bottom of the bed.

"Vega,"

"What?" I ask turning towards the pair still on the bed.

"She called you last night. I answered and said you fell asleep. She told me to tell you to come home when you wake up."

"And you were going to tell me when?"

"When I felt like it."

"Can you give me a ride home?" The last thing I want to do is walk. I’m still not sure how I managed that walk yesterday afternoon.

"Fine." Jade sighs. She kisses Beck before she gets up. I turn and start walking towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person who gave me kudos! I'd love to hear what you all think about this. I won't bite..well, maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Beta for getting me this chapter back so soon! Thank you! *hugs*
> 
> Also feel free to skip the * random note at the end. I have a rambling problem.

**Monday Morning**

**Tori's POV**

Walking into school, I tug on my shirt. Should have kept Trina's. I make my way over to my locker only to find Jade standing in front of it.

"Morning."

"Whatever." We stand there looking at each other.

"Can I help you?" Why is it she can be nice when we're alone but still be a gank at school?

"Here." Jade hands me a journal. "If you won't talk to anyone maybe writing about it will help." I take it, unsure of what to say. Before I can over think it, I reach out and hug her.

"Get off me!" I pull back trying to hide my hurt look but she's not even looking at me. Turning my head I see Robbie, Beck and Andre standing there.  
"Hi." I push some hair behind my ear.

"Hello"

"Hey Tor." I open my locker and slide in my new journal in. The bell rings and we all go our separate ways.

~~After school~~

Dropping my book bag on the floor, I grab the journal and lay on my bed. Opening it up I'm surprised to see some writing:

_We know you're not ready to talk so we hope this can help. When you're ready to talk, we're ready to listen._

_Beck & Jade_

Grabbing my phone, I quickly type out a thank you and send it to both of them. Taking a pen from my bag, I turn to the next page and start writing. Later that evening after my shower I head downstairs to find something to eat. Before I can make it to the kitchen I hear a knock.

"Coming." I stand there with my hand on the lock, "Who is it?"

"Andre" Flipping the lock I open the door and stand back.

"Hey, come on in."

"Thanks" he says as he makes his way to the couch"So, I was just looking for something to eat. You want?"

"Cool. I could eat." Looking through the cabinets, I gather the stuff to make spaghetti. "So what's up?" I ask, putting the pasta in the boiling water.

"Nothing much, finished up that song for class."

"The one about a fish?"

"That's the one. At least I didn't pull the card with a bowl on it."

"Wait, someone had to write a song about a bowl?"

"And a horse, truck, starfish, and banana."

"Wow," I say as I stir the pasta. I open a jar of sauce and pour it into another pot.

"Yeah, so what's been up with you?"

"Nothing really. Just homework and stuff." I keep my back to him hoping he doesn't notice how tense I've gotten.

"Is 'stuff' the reason you hugged Jade and have been wearing Trina's clothes?"

"What's wrong with friends hugging? And I'm back in my clothes." I turn the water off and drain the pasta.

"Since when are you friends? Last week she put sand in your salad."

"She did what?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't know. I take the drained pasta and mix it into the sauce. I set the table then serve the food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After cleaning up the mess from dinner, I head into the living room where Andre has CSI on.

"You going to Cat's play tomorrow?" he asks as I sit on the couch.

"Of course." Before I could say anything else his phone rings.

"Hello? Grandma? Calm down, I'll be right there." He stands up and heads towards the door. "Grandma's freaking. Gotta go."

"Bye Andre." I say to a closing door. I settle back and watch some t.v.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tori. Tori! Wake up!" I feel hands on my arms and I start to struggle. "Victoria Vega, wake up RIGHT NOW!"

I scream sitting up as my eyes open. It takes me a few minutes to calm my breathing. Looking around, I see my mom sitting on the coffee table in front of me. My dad is a few feet behind her and I can barely see Trina standing by the stairs, a scared look on her face. I clear my throat as I run my hand through my hair.

"Bad dream?" My dad asks.

"Yeah," I give a nervous laugh, "Remind me not to fall asleep watching CSI."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," I pull at my sweat soak shirt. "I think I'm going to jump in the shower then head to bed."

"Okay, if you change your mind let us know."

After my shower I pull my journal out from between my mattress and box spring and write about my dream. When I'm done I look over at my clock; 11:40 p.m. I grab my phone and debate texting Jade. I sigh and put the phone down without texting her. As I pull my hand back my phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"What's up?" I ask Jade

"You coming over tonight?"

"Umm... Yeah"

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

~~~The next day~~~

"Tori," I look up to see Andre sitting in the second row. "Saved you a seat." he gestures to the empty spot beside him.  _So much for hiding in the back._  Walking up to the front I smile "Hey." Looking around the full room I can't help but feel proud of Cat. Spotting Jade and Beck a few rows back, I nod and I see Jade's lips turn up into a small smile. The curtain pulls back as I turn and I sit back and enjoy the show.

Beck's POV

"What do you mean the zippers stuck?"

"Sorry Robbie." I step back, "It's not budging."

"What do I do?"

"I'll tell you what you're not doing." Rex pipes up from the chair when Robbie walks near, "Your not sticking that furry paw anywhere near me!" Hearing a knock, I turn and open the door. I smile at the sight of Cat, Jade and Tori.

"What's taking so long? Andre came and got you fifteen minutes ago." Jade pushes past me and walks into the room. Standing back, I let the others in.

"Yeah, I want sushi!" Cat pipes up.

"The zippers stuck." Andre shares.

"So what your stuck in the monkey suit?"

"It's a gorilla suit." Robbie tugs on it trying to get it to budge.

"I can cut it off." Jade says with a smile, pulling out her favorite pair of scissors. "Uh… no thanks. I'll get it off." Jade shrugs and moves over to where Tori is hiding in the corner.

"Hurry up Robbie! I'm hungry." Cat bounces "Can't you just wear it to Nozu?"

"Yeah," Andre says, "Just wear it there."

"I can't wear this out there!" Robbie gestures towards the window.

"Fine. Leave him." Jade starts walking to the door.

"No, I'll go in this." Robbie bends over and picks up Rex.

"You can leave me in the car. No way I wanna been seen with a monkey. Rex then adds, "And get that hand away from my back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know she had the chance to tell her parents but she was too scared to. She hasn't even been able to say it out loud. She has written about it and she'll be telling Jade and Beck soon.
> 
> *On a random note while this is the first time you see Beck's POV the first time I wrote his POV was for chapter 10. Then I noticed I forgot chapter 9 and had to go write it! Lol! Followed by this. The orignal chapter ended after Jade's phone call. Ending the ramble now. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tori’s POV

Looking at the clock I see its after eleven. Getting up I sneak to the stairs to make sure everyone is asleep. Going back to my room I get my stuff together and text Jade. Opening my door I freeze when I see Trina there.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink of water." I nervously shift from one foot to the other.

"With your backpack?" She crosses her arms.

"I..I was going to put it on the couch."

"Just like last week?"

"Huh?"

"I came in here the other night and you weren’t here."

"Wait, what were you doing in my room?"

"Checking on you."

I look at her, “Why?”

She looks down. “I had a bad dream. It was the night you fell asleep on the couch.”

"That was two weeks ago."

"Yeah and I’ve come in here a few times. At least three of those times you weren’t here!"

"Please Trina, its not what you think."

"Oh, so it wasn’t Beck’s car I saw you crawl into two nights ago?"

'She would see me one of the few times he picked me up'. To her I say, “He was driving me to Jades.”

Trina snorts, “I wasn’t born yesterday Tori! I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I know exactly what your doing. Sneaking around behind Jade’s back”

I turn and flop on my bed, “Your wrong Trina.”

"Whatever. All I know is if you leave tonight I’m telling Mom and Dad." She says standing over my bed.

I close my eyes trying to ignore the tears of frustration fighting their way out. “Trina,” before I could say anything else my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"I’ve been out here for five minutes. Where are you?"

"Trina’s threatening to tell our parents I’ve been sneaking out. She thinks Beck and I are going behind your back."

Jade scoffs as Trina snorts, “Give it up Tor, I know its Beck.”

I ignore her as Jade talks. “Uh huh, the brown one.” I hang up and continue to ignore Trina.

"So did lover boy leave?" Trina asks after a few minutes of silence.

"No, she’s right here." Trina turns to look behind her and I can see Jade. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I’m spending the night." That causes me to sit up.

"What?" "With no clothes?" We both ask.

"Well, I wasn’t planing on it but your being a bitch so I don’t have much of a choice do I?"

"Why?"

"Get out Trina."

"But.."

"Now!" Trina scurries out the door, closing it behind her.

"You don’t have to stay."

"Its fine."

"Jade."

"Do you not want me here?" I try to catch her eye but she wouldn’t look at me.

"Yes, I want you here but"

"Then get me something to sleep in." I sigh and start digging through my drawer.

Pulling out an oversized t-shirt and another pair of fuzzy pants I hand them to Jade. She makes a face at the pants and grabs the shirt. Putting the pants back I turn to see her wiggling out of her jeans, her shirt already discarded on my bed. Tearing my eyes off of her I walk over and grab her shirt as I clear my throat. Folding it I set it down on my dresser. Jade flips the light as I turn my alarm on. Climbing under my sheet I hold it up for Jade.

"Do you need to text Beck?"

"No." I blink confused.

"Why not?" I ask as I cuddle up close. ‘I hope they aren’t fighting again.’

"He got roped into helping his dad move some stuff. They’re out of town for the night."

"Oh"

"Go to sleep Vega."

"You know Trina is going to tell everyone you spent the night."

"Its Trina. Who would believe her."

"Yeah but,"

"Sleep Vega."

~~The Next Morning~~

"What’s this?" I roll over to see Jade standing in front of my closet wrapped in a towel. I can’t stop my eyes from following a drop of water slide down from her shoulder to the top of the towel.

What the hell? I’ve never thought of a girl this way. Then again I don’t think I will ever be able to think of a boy like that again. I ignore the image of Beck walking out of his bathroom that pops in my head. He would never want me now. Besides he has Jade.

Jade seeing I’m awake ignores my internal discussion and once again asks “What is this?”

I shake my head and look at what she’s holding. Its the top I wore when I was trying to help Andre snap out of his crush on Jade.

"Uh, its one of your shirts." I had forgotten all about it; having tucked it on the back of my closet after he tried to kiss me.

"I can see that. Why do you have it?"

"Um.."I blink trying to come up with a reason. "I had to play a bitch for a part in a play and my mind went straight to you. I saw the shirt at Cat’s and asked her if I could borrow it."

"Funny Vega." She takes it off the hanger and slides it on. Walking over to her clothes from yesterday she grabs her underwear and slides them on under the towel. Afterwards she takes the towel off draping it on the back of a chair as she makes her way back to my closet. "I’m taking these." she says as she grabs a pair of jeans. Watching her slide into them I don’t think I’ve ever been more jealous of a piece of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but the next chapter is an important one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I sent this chapter to my beta on the 6th and I still haven't heard anything so I'm going to go ahead an post it. Any mistakes please let me know! Enjoy and sorry for the wait!
> 
> Italics-thought

**Beck’s POV**

"It’s been a week." I look down at my girlfriend and move a piece of hair out of her face. 

"Relax," I rub my hand up and down her back. I love the way her skin feels. 

"You said it would work!"

I sigh. I brought up buying Tori a journal in hopes it would help to her to open. It has helped her. Her nightmares, while still almost nightly, aren’t as loud or violent. She also seems a tad calmer at school. “I said it might help her and it has.”

"I should have ignored her and taken her to the hospital."

I don’t say anything because I agree. A much as I want help Tori, neither of us are equipped to handle this. “We could go to the police,” I finally say.

"No," she lets out a harsh breath, "we need to come up with a way to get her to talk."

"How? Tie her to a chair and force her to talk?" There is no way we can make her talk to us if she doesn’t want to.

"Have you noticed the way she’s been watching at us lately?"

_'Where did that come from?_  ' To her I answer “No.”

"She couldn't take her eyes off of me while I was getting dressed at her house." Having seen my girlfriend naked I couldn’t blame her, but what did that have to do with anything?

"She’s been stealing looks at you also. I don’t even think she’s noticed." Thinking about it, Tori doesn’t seem to turn away when we kiss like she use to, but I still don’t see what this has to do with anything.

"She’s attracted to us."

"Jade-"

"Just hear me out." and she tells me her plan.

"So what? Have her walk in on us? That is not going to work. If anything it’ll make things worse."

"Well, the journal didn't get her talking! Besides, how can it be worse then it is now?" I neglect to point out the fact that Tori finally seems comfortable around me. She’s no longer jumpy when it’s just the three of us here and she doesn't freak out when Jade leaves the room, leaving us by ourselves.

She rolls off of me and lies on her back. “Maybe one morning…” I try to pay attention to what she’s saying, but I can’t stop watching the rise and fall of her chest. Rolling over, I lean over her. "Beck are listening to me?"

"No, I say before leaning down to kiss her. I feel her hands in my hair and using my knee I push her legs open before leaning fully into her. Sliding my hand up her side, my fingers ghost across her rib cage. Jade tugs on my hair before running her hands down my back, reaching for the bottom of my shirt. Sitting up, I pull my shirt off before helping her with hers.

Running my hands over her still covered thighs, I bend and trail a few kisses down her neck. One hand moves up to cup one breast and I lower my mouth to the other. Jade’s nails are digging into my back as I push my hips into hers. Jade gasps as I tug a final time before leaning up. Reaching behind her I unhook her bra before flinging it away. Bringing my mouth to hers again, I kiss her before I trail my lips down past her chest. I hear a thump and figure Jade hit the wall, like she has so many times before. 

"Shit, Tori wait!" Jade pushes me off her and hops off the bed. She grabs the door before Tori can close it all the way. "In Tori"

 

**Jade’s POV**

"No, its okay. I can come back." Tori turns, folding her arms across her chest, not looking at Jade.

"Either you come in or I come out." Her eyes skirt over my body before quickly shooting a look towards Beck's parents house.

"You wouldn't." 

My eyebrow raises, "Wouldn't I?" I start stepping out and Tori's eyes widen.

"Okay!" She squeaks. I smirk and turn sideways, making room for her to pass me.

Tori is sitting on the couch, arms still crossed and refusing to look anywhere but her feet. Beck hands me one of his shirts before going to sit on the foot of the bed. Looking between the two of them, I roll my eyes and make myself comfortable at the head of the bed nestled between the pillows.

"Tori, come over here please?" She shoots us a scared look and shake her head.

 "Why? Its not like you haven't been in this bed after we've done a lot worst."

"Jade."

"No, we need to talk and I want to be comfortable." I know I'm being a bitch but damn I'm tired of worrying about everything  I say.

"I really should go."

"I'll go if you want." We both look at Beck; I open my mouth but Tori beats me to it.

"I'm not kicking you out of your home, Beck."

"I was think a shower."

"Oh." We all sit in another minute of awkward silence. Taking a pillow I throw it at the back of Beck's head.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm going to jump in the shower." Beck stands running his hand over the back of his head where the pillow hit him. We watch him go and Tori looks over at me.

"Did you just hit him with a pillow?"

 Smirking I shrug, "Maybe." She shakes her head but I see the smile she's trying to hide. "Vega, get your butt over here." She looking at me I smile is gone. "Please."

She looks down and taking a deep breath before standing up. Making her way she sits at the foot of the bed with her back against the wall. Picking up the pillow, she puts it in her lap and starts playing with the seem. I watch her for a few minutes as I try to figure out what to say. Finally I decide on, "I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing."

"I should have known your not ready to join us." I scowl thinking about how I reached out for her when I saw her watching us.

"Why?

"Why what?" I can think about 10 ways that question could be finished.

"I'm sorry, I should have left when I saw. Or knocked before coming in. I-"

I tug on her hand trying to get her to stop.  "Why what?"

"Why did you hold out your hand to me?"

“Why wouldn't I?”

"You're dating Beck."

"And? It's not like I was going behind his back. We both like you."

"You don't like me." She's biting her lip so hard I'm worried she's going to make it bleed.

"I think we both know that's a lie."

"How-why would you want someone like me?"

"You mean talented, caring and hot? Yes, why on Earth would we find that attractive?" Tori's head shakes a bit and she grips the pillow tighter.

"I'm dirty." Clenching my fingers together as a few tears fall from her eyes.

"You’re not dirty." Tori nods her head.

"I am. How could either of you want me after what happened? You don’t… I can’t…" she shakes her head and I hear the shower turn off. ' _I swear if Beck opens that door… Say it Tori. come on, you can do it!_ ' I silently encourage her.

Holding her face between my hands, I ignore her flinch and wipe away some tears as I repeat, “You’re not dirty!”

"How can you say that?" She pushes my hands away. "I was raped!" Her eyes get so wide I worry they’re going to fall out and she smacks a hand over her mouth. The tears are falling harder now and I feel my eyes prickle.

"I know." Crying  out, she falling into me and I wrap my arms around her. "I know, and it doesn’t make you unclean or dirty or anything else your thinking." She’s crying so loud I don’t even think she heard me. I hold her until there are only quiet tears. Pulling back I lay down and open my arms to her. She follows me, hair tickling my chin as she rests her head on me. Ignoring it, I start running the fingers of one hand through her hair, the other slowly moves up and down her arm in a comforting manner.

The bathroom door open and Beck is standing there wrapped in a towel. I wave him over with one hand. He makes his way over to his dresser and grabs a pair of boxer shorts and a shirt. Stealing a glance over at us he drops his towel and quickly dresses before walking over to the foot of the bed.

Climbing in behind Tori he makes sure there is some space between them before he starts rubbing her back for a few minutes. After getting no response, he slowly moves and hugs her from behind. 

"This okay?" Getting no answer, he starts to pull away before she grabs his arm. Holding it close, she closed her eyes and drifts off to sleep drained.  Beck's red eyes, catch mine and he mouths the words "I love you." before laying his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the biggest change happens. In the old chapter, things went a wee bit differently when she walked in. lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

Tori wasn't sure of the little pizza joint when we first pulled in but then again, I wasn't either the first time Jade brought me here. The outside looked very run down but the moment we stepped inside it was like we were transported to another world. Or at least to another country.

Each wall was painted to show a different side of Italy. One showing the coastline with tons of little fishing boats in the water and the sun rising behind them. The next showing a mountain with a village on it. Opposite the water, shows a bustling city, Milan or Florence maybe in the evening. With the moon resting full above one of the shops. The last wall, looked like the Colosseum. The left side of the ceiling was painted a light blue with fluffy clouds and it slowly fades into a darker blue, stars replacing the clouds.

The attention to detail is amazing. On one of the boats a man is waving. On another you can see an old man with a big container of fish beside him. The mountain village shows wet clothes hanging on a line and if you look close enough inside the windows you might spy a romantic dinner or a passionate embrace of couples.

After our salad, while we were waiting for our pizza, I stand pulling Tori up with me. "What? Beck, let me go," Her hands go straight for the jacket she threw over her tank top. I know she's really uncomfortable about being undressed but I'm sure she'll forget about it once she gets into the paintings. I was the same way when Jade first brought me here. I pause when I realize I wore sleep pants and a tank the first time I came here too. Shaking the thought away, I pull Tori away from the boats she'd been looking at and towards the village.

"I love that they put little shutters up over the windows" Tori fingers one.

"They open you know." She looks over at me and I nod. She opens the one she's been admiring to reveal a dog laying at the bottom of a child's bed. Watching a little boy play with blocks.

"Aw" Quickly she moves to another one and pulls it open. A couple tangled together on their dinning room table. She blushes and closes it, quickly. I laugh and point to one hiding a little girl playing dress up in her mothers clothes.

"Salute!" I turn to see Manny setting down our pizza.

"Come on, foods up." I take Tori's hand and we head back to the table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Tori's POV**

"That was amazing."

"You've said that already." Jade joins me on the bed.

"Hey, its almost Halloween!"

"So it is." Beck says as he lays down on my other side.

"Big deal."

"What?" I sit up and look at her. "I would have thought you love Halloween."

"Why would I love a bunch of snot nose kids running around and ringing my doorbell all night?"

I pout at her, "We should do something."

"Normally we spend the night at the beach house and have a scary movie marathon." Beck informs me as he reaches over to move some of Jade's hair.

'Scary movies. Fun.' "We should go trick-or-treating."

"Your joking right?"

"Oh come on. I was five the last time I got to go."

"Why?"

"My parents always dragged me to a party when I was younger and the past few years, I've been passing out candy." I lay back down, this time on my stomach.

"I am not trick-or-treating."

"Aw, come on Jade."

"It could be fun." Beck adds causing Jade to glare at him.

"Move." Jade tugs on the sheet that is caught under me.

"Your going to sleep? Now? It's only nine."

"Wanna be on time tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then I need my beauty sleep."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss Vega, nice to see you in class today." I nod to Mr. Gradstein as I head out of class. Spotting Beck waiting I head over to him with a smile.

"So how are we going to convince Jade to trick-or-treating?"

He shakes his head, "I have no idea," After a quick stop at my locker we head to our next class.

"Hey," I smile at Andre as I slide into the desk next to him.

"Andre, what are you doing for Halloween?"

"Trying to keep Grandma calm and pass out candy. You?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about trick-or-treating."

"Man, I wish I could go."

"Really?" I'm surprised he isn't making fun, like Jade.

"Who would pass up free candy?"

"Jade." I answer without thinking.

"You asked Jade?"

"Huh? Oh!" I realize what I let slip. "Beck and I were talking about it. Jade let us know her feeling about snot nosed kids" I look over seeing the teacher writing on the board. Sitting back I get ready to start taking notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing?" I jump and quickly minimize the screen before looking up at Jade.

"Nothing. Homework."

"Liar. Show me."

"No!"

"Tori."

"Jade." I mimic.

"Cat!" we both turn to see Cat slide in the spot on my other side. "Did you find a costume yet?"

"Homework?" Jade smirks.

"It could be." I pout.

Rolling her eyes at me Jade reaches past me and clicks on the window I just closed. "Pirate, witch."

"Oh look, your already on there."

"Cheerleader, nurse." she continues as she glares at me. "These are all boring." Moving to the top of the screen she clicks around finally comes to the 'sexy halloween costumes'. "Hmm, that one isn't to bad. Just without those stupid horns." We look at a few before she opens up another, "How about that, Tori?"

I look at the can can costume. I like it, other then the top. Although, it might not look so bad with a shirt under it.

"Did you know," Cat lowers her voice and leans closer, "They don't wear underwear? That's why they wear so many layers underneath. Then they kick up and give a little peak." She giggles and leans back.

Jade smirks at me eyebrow raised. "They use to, now they wear underwear." I say as I take the mouse back and keep scrolling. "I like this one." I pull up the Mardi Gras Maiden. The skirt is real short but I can always wear some leggings under and I really like the fact it has a jacket.

"Maybe without the jacket." I keep looking ignoring Jade's comment.

"Oh," Jade grabs the mouse from me and leans in. Making it look like she getting a closer look she whispers in my ear, "Beck would freak." I turn my head slightly to catch her lick her lips, eyes glued to the screen. Turning back I smile. I just figured out how to get Jade to agree to go out.

Taking the mouse back I click off the costume. "Too bad your having a movie night." Moving down a few I click on the Steampunk Lady Costume one. "What do you think?"

"That would look great on you!" Cat gushes. I sneak a peek at Jade and see her glaring. Cat's phone buzzes and we all jump. "Oops, gotta go. I forgot I was meeting up with Robbie. Bye!" She's gone before we can even say anything.

"We should get going too." I click off the site and start gathering my things.

"So did you decide on one?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not getting one. I was just looking. Scary movie night. Remember? Unless, you wanted it to just be you and Beck."

"No, I want you there." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door, only letting go when the door is open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me..you are still here right?


	11. Tori's Journal Entry 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about putting this as a separate story but then I realized all of you waiting for an update might not see it. There won't be an entry for every chapter but there are two to go between the last chapter and the next. Because I've left you for so long, you get both entries in one day! Woohoo!
> 
> But would you guys like these as a different story or on here? Sometimes they give hints on things to come and I know some people (like myself) don't like it to be spoiled. If you are like me don't worry, this entry is just a recap but the next one hints at things that happen in the next chapter. So skip it if you want until I get chapter 10 posted and you read it

Hey again,

Sorry I didn't write in you last night. Things were..interesting. So, what happened to me from the last time..

I walked in on Beck and Jade. Not the first time (and something tells me it won't be the last). I didn't run like normal. I kinda froze. Well, at least until Jade held her hand out to me. Then I turned tail and tried to run. Jade stopped me though and made me talk to her.

I kinda blurted out that I was raped and she didn't run away. She confirmed what I thought, that they knew and this morning she told me it doesn't make a difference to them. I don't believe her. Not really but I'm going to try to.

This morning when I woke up with my head on her chest & Becks arm around my back neither of them let me freak out. Beck kissed the back of my head then climbed outta bed and into the shower. Jade and I spent the whole time he was in there just cuddling. Whoever thought that would happen? Her skin is so soft though! It felt good to have someone hold me.

Jade tried to get me to talk, she said something about going to the police but I ignored her. I couldn't bare the way they'd look at me and having to talk about it. I mean REALLY talk about it. Go in detail and stuff..I can't. No way no how. If I do ever go to the police maybe I can just hand them this journal. I'd have to rip some pages out though, no reason they need to read about how soft I think Jade's hair is or how much I love looking at Beck's smile.

Oh, Jade is pulling into the school parking lot. I'll write more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait but if you think the end of the school year is stressful as a student just try it as a teacher or their assistant (me). I'm not even going to tell you how many nights I spent staying up late at her house working on memory books before finally driving home.
> 
> Oh! I also moved out and bought my first car! Now I'm just a broke hungry girl.


	12. Tori's Journal Entry 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a quick thank you to all of my reviewers and to those of you who have stuck through the long breaks. ILY!
> 
> On to the 2nd journal entry. This was the first one that I wrote and it's full of hints of what's to come in the next chapter. **This takes place a few days after the last entry** Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and just like with all of the journal entries, this hasn't been looked over by my beta.~Nikki

Ugh, is this day over? This morning I almost ate Trina's new zit cream. Gross! (Who keeps it in a bowl in the fridge?) Then dad spit coffee on me from laughing forcing me to go upstairs and change causing Trina and I to be late! On top of that 1st peirod had a pop quiz and because I had an unexcuded tady my teacher wouldn't let me take it! Now I have to convince my dad to call and tell the teacher I wasn't lying whe I said its his fault I was late. Then I get to spend a Saturday morning making it up. Yippee!

At lunch Andre put his arm around me and I freaked jumping up. I tried to say I saw a bug in my food but I'm not sure anyone believed me. I know Jade didn't.

Sikowitz thought he'd try and turn his classroom into the inside of a volcano. I did get to sacrafice Rex into "the lava". It would have been fun if I wasn't sweating under 3 layers of clothes. How did he get his room so hot anyway? Jade and Beck showed up late for class. As soon as Beck sat down Robbie started questioning him about where he was. I guess he didn't notice the smirk on Jade's face. The rest of class is why Beck and I are sitting in his truck waiting for Jade to come out of the store. I'm playing dumb but I know what they think. I hope they're wrong.  
Oh! Here's Jade, gotta go!

Tori


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beck might seem a bit OOC in the beginning of this but that's just because it was my first time writing his POV. But really, what teenage boy wouldn't brag just a tiny bit to his friend about being with one of the hottest girls in school?

Beck's POV

It's been a few days since Tori walked in on us. We convinced Tori to skip school with us the next day. We had breakfast at a little diner across town that serves the best hash browns I've ever had.  
Afterwards, when we were sure my parents were gone we headed back to the RV. Jade and I wanted to go to the park, but Tori was worried we'd get caught so we stayed in and had a movie day.

Jade opens the door to Sikowitz' class and I almost run into it. "Good one" and she walks into the class.

Watching Jade as we walk in I can't help but smirk as I think of her "surprise". I love knowing she's not wearing a bra right now. Sitting down next to Andre and Robbie I can't help but be happy Sikowitz doesn't care if we're late. Why is it so hot in here?

"Beck," I look at Robbie. "Where were you? You could have saved Rex from the lava!" I look over to where he is pointing to see the puppet laying in a kiddie pool filled with mac n'cheese.

"How could I have saved him?" Looking around the room I see Tori sitting between Cat and Jade. I catch her eye and she blushes looking down at her lap.

"We had to sacrifice the hottest guy in here. After Sikowitz couldn't find you he picked Rex!"

"Man, that's messed up."

"I know! I should have been picked next." Andre cuts in. I nod unable to disagree. "So have fun?" Andre leans closer wiggling his eyebrows. I just give him a look. "Right stupid question."

"Have fun doing what?"

I ignore Robbie's question as Sikowitz calls my name. "Nice of you to join us. Here is a piece of paper," he waves it around," Someone from the last class wrote down some news. You get to share it with your partner who is..." I watch as his eyes travel the room. Jade sits up straighter as Tori slouches down. "Tori."

Ignoring her grumble I stand up. Before walking over and taking the paper I lean down near Andre. "She came to school today without a bra." I whisper so only he can hear.

"Man don't tell me that!" I smile a bit at the jealousy I hear. I meet Tori on the stage and smile at her as she tugs on the sleeve of her jacket. I know she must be hot, I'm sweating and I'm only in a tee, Jade having stole my over shirt.

I unfold the paper and look down, 'YOUR PARTNER IS PREGNANT' is written in messy scrawl. Pregnant. I look at Tori, she's shifting from one foot to the other. I never thought. Glancing at Jade, I don't think the thought has crossed her mind either. Tori could have gotten pregnant!

"Beck!" I look over at our teacher but I can't hear what he's saying. I see Jade with a concerned look on her face. Tori nudges my arm.

"What's it say?"

I clear my throat and look at her, "Your pregnant."

"What?" Her eyes get big.

"Oh good!" I hear Sikowitz say, "Keep going." Right this is an exercise.

"Your pregnant. The test came back positive." They test for that right?

Tori has her arms crossed in front of her, and she's backing up. "N..NO! I can't be."

I can tell she's freaking out, but other then Jade and maybe Cat everyone thinks she's acting.

"It'll be okay. I'll help you any way I can." And I realize I mean it as I take a few steps closer. She's still backing away from me. "Tori, Tori watch out!" but it's already to late to warn her. She stumbles off the stage. Turning, she barely makes it to the trash can before getting sick.

"Morning sickness. That's right, become one with the role!" Sikowitz encourages.

"Don't think she's acting." Jade says in her normal bored voice but I can see the worry in her eyes.

"What? Oh," he sounds disappointed. "Well then Tori, down to the nurse with you. And take your bucket of sick."

I try to help her up but she shys away from me. Taking the trash can she grabs her backpack and heads out the room.

~~~After school~~~

"Was Tori in class?" I ask walking up to Jade after our last class.

"No." She slams her locker closed. "Let's go check the nurse." Not waiting for my reply she walks away.

"Tori," Jade walks up and gently shakes her leg.

"Go away."

"Come on. School's over." I say as I pick up her back pack.

"Leave me alone."

"Tori," I start before Jade cuts me off.

"Get out of the bed Vega."

"Shove off Jade."

"Fine!" But instead of leaving I watch Jade walk over to the sink and fill a little plastic cup with water. "Last chance Tori." She ignores her and Jade pours the cup of water over Tori's face.

Sputtering she sits up, "What the hell?"

"Let's go."

"Home?" Tori asks in a hopeful voice.

"Sure." I answer as she slides down from the bed she was laying on.

"Yep." Jade agrees, "Right after a quick stop at the store." Turning, she walks out the door, Tori and I following her.


	14. Its not so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! My laptop broke. I got it fixed but now there is something else going on with it and every time I try to log in here it just searches me. So I've tried it just hasn't let me. But I jumped onto my friends computer and bam! I'm on and posting!
> 
> Italic=thought

Beck's POV

"But I don't wanna."

"I don't care." Jade, Tori and I have been sitting in Tori's room for the fifteen minutes while Jade tries to get her to take a pregnancy test.

"Come on, you don't really think I'm pregnant do you?" Tori asks arms crossed standing in front of Jade. I try to stand up. Do I really need to be here for this?

"Have you had your period since it happened?" As much as I hope Tori isn't pregnant I really don't want to hear the answer. Before I can make it two steps Jade is pulling the back of my shirt hard enough so that I fall back onto the bed.

"I'm a few days late." Tori is looking down now, rubbing her toe in the carpet. "Fine." She grabs the box and storms out of the room. Jade sighs and lays back.

A few minutes later Tori is walking back in with the unopened box.

"Tori," Jade sits up.

"Chill, I don't need to take it."

"Look, I know you don't want to think about this-"

"I started my period." I can't help the wince that passes my face. TMI! "Besides, it says to take it a week after your missed period. It hasn't been a week yet."

"Good." I see Jade relax a bit. "There are still some other things you need to worry about like STD's and-"

"Already taken care of." Jade and I both look at her confused. Crossing her arms she sits down on the floor. Jade and I scoot over and make some room for her on the bed. I pat the spot and she reluctantly climbs up. Playing with a thread on her shirt she continues, "That Monday I was out, I went to the clinic in North Ridge. I had to go back a few days ago for some more testing because Monday was too soon... Everything came back clean but I have to go back in a few more months to double check. Then once more after that."

"North Ridge?"

"Less chance of running into someone I knew."

"How'd you get there?"

"Convinced my neighbor to take me."

"Aren't you worried they will tell your parents?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "Nope! She's a call girl. Mom tries her hardest to forget she even lives there."

"What about your dad?" Jade asks. I tap her on the arm and tell her to hush.

Tori rolls her eyes and answers, "He always seems to find some sort of yard work that needs to be done whenever she's out washing her car. I smirk Go Mr. Vega. "She only does it to tick my mom off." Tori smiles. She's horrible at washing her car. There are always steaks and stuff. She told me she takes it around the corner to the car wash as soon as she finishes."

We end up laying on her bed listening to some music. Jade is curled up to me as usual but it's Tori I'm surprised about. At first she didn't want to lay down. 'I'll fall asleep.' But after a while she came and curled up on my other side. I'm running my fingers through her hair as we listen to the radio. A song I vaguely recognize comes on and Tori rolls over onto her back before she starts singing.

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all.

And even if I could it'd all be gray. But your picture on my wall. It reminds me that it's not so bad. It's not so bad

Jade reaches over and grabs Tori's hand. She turns and smiles and we listen to the rest of the song quietly.

"So, are we spending the rest of the night here?" Jade asks. I shrug and look over at Tori.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind Beck sleeping on the couch. My parents are home remember?"

"Right, Beck's it is."

"Yep." Tori and I agree. No way I'm spending the night on a couch by myself.

"Tori," We all sit up quickly when the door opens revealing Tori's mom. "Oh, hello Beck, Jade."

"Hi, Mrs. Vega!" I smile as Jade nods.

"Tori, what's the rule about boys in your room?" My eyebrow raises as I look at Tori. I can see Jade fighting off a smile. Am I not aloud in here? I cough trying to cover my laugh.

"The door stays open," She sighs. "Sorry, we were working on a project and Trina was making too much noise."

"Well, Trina's gone for now." We watch her push the door fully open. "Would the two of you like to stay for dinner?"

"I promised Tori dinner at Nozu's if she finished writing up our report. I was kinda hoping she could spend the night."

"I'm sorry Jade but I'm going out of town tomorrow and I'd like her home with me tonight.

"Oh, okay."

"Dinner is in fifteen if you'd like to join us." She turns and walks away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but aren't you glad you got to find out Tori isn't with baby? Like I'd make her pregnant. Chapter title/song in the story is Thank you from Dido


	15. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two chapters in one day! Just to make up for my taking so long. I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy!

~~1 week later~~

Jade's POV

"Hey, get up." I nudge Beck's shoulder. We're all tired thanks to a late night caused by Tori's nightmares. If it wasn't for Beck's big test I'd say fuck it and let the three of us sleep in.

Beck rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty."

"What?" He tries to jump up but gets tangled in the sheets and falls.

I laugh looking over the bed at him. "That was great."

He scowls at me as he stands.

Laying back down, I look up at him and can't help but admire him. From his bed head and sleep rumpled clothes to his scowl. I lick my lips and run my hand over my tank down from my chest to the top of my thong. Slipping my fingers right under the band, I look up at him. Smiling, at the look on his face I start to slip my fingers lower only to be stopped by a hand over mine.

Looking over I see Tori looking at me. "He's going to be late." That seems to snap him out of his stupor and he started getting ready.

Rolling towards Tori, I smile. "Thought you were sleeping."

She pulls my hand closer to her as she answers, "I was until Beck fell."

I hum and scoot closer.

"What are you doing?"

"No reason we have to rush."

"Jade, we're going to be late."

"So?" I run my hand my up her arm.

"Jade," hearing the nervousness I look up at her. She pulls away and scoots up against the wall.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Rolling on my back I sigh.

"Bathrooms free. See you at school." Beck leans down and gives me a quick peck.

"You want the bathroom first?" I ask looking over at her.

"Sure." I watch as she slides from the foot of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

Way to go Jade. I huff and put the pillow over my face.

"Alphabet improv!" Sikowitz exclaims loudly. "Robbie, pick your team."

"Cool!" Robbie hops up onto the stage and turns around. "Um, Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade."

After the group makes their way up Sikiwitz says "G, go!"

Before anyone can speak up, Jade in her best southern voice goes, "Golly, what a surprising group we got here."

"Hey, I was supposed to start!" Robbie says.

"I wanna say something!" Cat cries.

"Just there, you did." Tori reassures her.

"Kool-aid is my favorite drink." The others turn to look at Beck.

"Monsters like to drink kool-aid." Jade informs the other.

"Not monsters!" Robbie grabs onto Beck's arm scared.

"Oh yes, monsters love coming around when there is kool-aid." Tori inches closer to Robbie.

"Party time!" Cat bounces up and down.

"Quite right." Jade clasps her hands together.

"Rap music! For the party." Beck waves his phone around.

"So rap music will stop the monsters from coming?" Robbie asks

"Trying to stop them is futile." Tori answers.

"Unlikely a human would say that." Jades eyes narrow as she watches Tori.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat freaks.

"Wrong! The next letter is V." Sikowitz says, walking over to the open window and sitting down.

"Vampires are monsters." Beck informs as Cat walks off the stage.

"Why would you bring them up?" Robbie lowers himself to the floor and runs his hands through his hair.

"You're jealous he thought of it first."

"Zombies too!" Tori adds.

"Aw, I was going to say that." Robbie pouts from his spot.

"Big foot won't come, will he?" Beck wonders.

"Could one of us be a monster?" Robbie asks.

"Doubtful." Tori replies quickly.

"Exactly what a monster would say!" Jade points at Tori.

"Finally, the truth comes out!" Beck exclaims.

"Girls are monsters?" Robbie looks up at Beck.

"Hey!" Jade and Tori stare at the boys with their arms crossed. Beck shrugs.

"I'm human." Jade states.

"Jade is the only one who said something." Beck's eyes narrow at Tori.

"Kraken is a monster, not me." Tori raises her hands in innocence.

"Liar!" Robbie stands up and points at her.

"Make her prove it." Jade joins the boys.

"No!"

"Oh come on." Beck urges.

"Prove it! Prove it!" Jade and Robbie chant.

"Quit and I'll do it!" Tori covers her ears.

"Right, so how should we do this?" Beck rubs his hands excited.

"Swim test?" Robbie offers.

"We'll just toss her into a lake." Jade responds sarcastically.

We all jump at the sound of the window slamming closed. "You're out Jade."

"But…"

"T" Sikowitz replies.

"Tough luck." Jade turns and glares at Robbie before stomping off stage and knocking over the chair Rex is in.

"Ukuleles, monsters can't play them."

"Victoria can't play any sarcastically." Robbie reminds Beck.

"Why, there is strike one."

"Xylophone!" Tori shouts.

"You have played it before." Robbie admits.

"Zero clues then." Beck circles Tori.

"Aha!" he exclaims, finger in the air.

"Buddy, you going to share?" Robbie sets his hand on Beck.

"Care not to call me buddy?" Beck steps away from Robbie.

"Deal."

"Explain why you got closer to Robbie when he was talking about kool-aid."

"Friends stand near each other." Tori defends.

"Guess I have to come up with another way." Beck taps his chin.

"How about a breath test?" Beck and Tori stare at Robbie.

"I don't get it."

"Just smell her breath." Beck turns to Tori.

"Kool-aid is what I'd smell if you were a monster."

"Look, I don't think this is a good idea." Tori tries to back away from Beck.

"Mouth," Beck holds her chin, "open it." Beck brings his face closer to Tori.

"Notice anything?" Tori and Beck ignore him and stare at each other.

"Okay fine, I'm a monster."

"Perhaps you're not the only one." Beck says lowly.

"Quick! Get away from her." Robbie pulls on Beck's arm.

"Run Robbie." Beck stares at him.

"Soon we will feast!" Tori stalks Robbie. Before anything else could be said the bell sounds.

"Good job you three. Extra credit for making it to the bell." The kids watch as Sikowitz makes his way to his desk and pulls out a coconut and bendy straw.

"Time to go!" Tori jumps off the stage and gathers her things.

"Uncle Joes for dinner?" Beck asks heading for the door. The groups agrees and head their separate ways for their last class.

"Hey, we should hit the beach one last time before it gets cold." Cat and Robbie quickly agree to Andre's idea.

"Sounds good." Beck looks over at Jade.

"What about you Tor?" I look up from my plate to see my friends looking back at me.

"Oh um… don't know if I can make it." I quickly look back to my food.

"We can make sand castles!" Cat enthuses.

"I think I have to help my mom this weekend."

The rest of dinner is uneventful and I decline Andre's offer for a ride, saying I'd catch a ride with Beck.

Walking into the RV, I drop down onto the couch and close my eyes. It's not long before I feel someone standing over me. "What Jade?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"I could have sworn we saw your mother off yesterday after asking if you could spend the night."

"We did."

"Then how are you going to help her?"

"I lied. Get over it." I roll off the couch and stand up.

"No, I don't think I will." Jade nudges me back onto the couch. "Why don't you want to go? You love the beach."

I look up at her like she's crazy. Looking over at Beck for help, he just raises his eyebrow. I sigh and lean back.

"I can't walk around in a bathing suit out there!" Jade blinks and backs off a bit.

"Let's go." She grabs her keys and heads towards the door.

Beck and I just stare at her.

"I said lets go."

"Where we going?" Beck ask. Neither of us has moved.

"The beach."

"Are you crazy?" I ask again. Looking over at Beck I see he's having a silent conversation with Jade. He walks into the bathroom and comes out with three towels.

"Not you too! Are you both nuts?"

"Relax Tori. I know a spot. No one is ever there at night. Jade and I go there all the time." Knowing I have no chance of winning, I stand up and follow Jade.


	16. Take a chance on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's taken so long but here ya go!

Chapter 13

As we pull up I can't help but marvel at the beauty of the empty beach. Beck and Jade climb out and I reluctantly follow. I watch as Jade grabs a blanket from the trunk.

"Come on Vega," following her I watch as she spreads the blanket and places her shoes on two of the corners. Walking over to the other side she holds her hand out to me.

"Oh," I quickly slide out of my sandals and hand them to her. Looking around the only other sign of human life is a house a few hundred yards away.

Turning back I see Beck strip off his shirt and I can't stop myself from licking my lips. He laughs and shakes his head as he drops his hands to his pants.I feel my cheeks flame and look at Jade hoping for help only to see she's already lost her shirt and pants.

"What if they see you?" I wave my hand towards the house.

"No one is there." Jade says

"How do you know?"

"Jade's dad owns it." I ignore the sound of his clothes joining Jades.

"Your turn." I shake my head at Jade's statement.

"You can't go in in your clothes. What will you wear home?" I chance a glance at Beck to see his thumbs hooked in his boxers.

"Please don't take those off." I request as I drop to the blanket. Hiding my face in my knees I tense as I hear him follow me. I suck in a quick breath when I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't. Please look at me." He says after I don't turn around. "I wasn't going to. I..I get that your not..not ready to see another man naked." He stumbles out.

"Its not that I'm not ready." I spit the word out and shake my head before pushing up and walking towards the water. I stand there arms crossed watching the waves roll in and out. Trying to calm down, trying to get his voice out of my head. A few minutes later a naked Jade trots pass me without a word. Watching the waves slowly swallow her up I can't help but stare.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" I jump not having noticed Beck standing beside me. I nod silently. He follows her out and I can't help but stare at his beauty also. After both of them are in I turn and head back over to the blanket.

Making my way to their clothes I look back to see them splashing around. I bring my hands up and slide my over shirt off, having left my jacket in Jade's car. Dropping it down I look back to make sure no one is watching. My hands start to shake as I lift my cami. I get it up over my stomach before letting it go. Laying down I ignore the tears gathering in my eyes as I stare up at the stars.

"You can do this Tori!" I whisper after the tears have slowed. I undo the button and quickly slide out of my jeans. Sitting up to fold them I freeze when I see Beck a few feet away. Clearing my throat I fold my jeans and avoid eye contact. I sit there pretending everything is normal and ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as he sits down on the other side of the clothes.

"You okay?" Looking over at him finally I see him watching Jade. Turning to watch her too I think about it.

"I don't know."

"You know you don't have to go this weekend."

"I know." We sit there quietly for a few minutes.

"I'm going back in. You coming?" He stands up and holds out a hand to me. I watch him and see a tiny frown as he starts to lower his hand. I place my hand in his and take a deep breath before pushing myself up. Walking hand in hand we slowly make our way to the water. I freeze at the first touch of the water.

"It's cold."

I give him a look. "No shit." Beck laughs and pulls me in.

"Took you long enough." Jade says when we finally make our way over to her. Jade lays back and floats. Beck, letting go of my hand, moves over and kisses her.

"Polo" he says then dives under.

Jade stands up and tilts her head trying to get some water out of her ear. "What did he say?"

I smile taking a step back. "Polo!" I go under and swim the other way.

Coming back up I hear Jade, "Are you both stupid? You can't play Marco Polo in the ocean."

"Why not?" Jade turns and swims closer to me.

"Because Tori," it's then I notice her eyes are closed, "what if I swim out and get eaten by a shark?"

I slowly circle her before answering, "Don't worry, most people survive shark attacks."

Jade lunges for me and I throw myself back. Diving under I swim towards Beck. Coming up a few feet away from him, I turn to see Jade about ten feet away from us facing the bank.

"Marco"

"Polo"

Jade turns towards us and slowly makes her way over. I slide behind Beck and lightly touch his back.

"Marco"

"Polo" I saw as low as I can.

Just as Jade makes her move, Beck turns wrapping his arms around my waist he brings me in between them. I can't stop the half scream/half laugh that escapes as I feel Jade's hand land on my leg.

"I win." She smiles proudly, "What do I get?" She steps closer and its only then that I notice Becks arms are still wrapped around me. His fingers lightly teasing my sides where the cami has risen up.

"I'm it?" I ask nervously. She shakes her head still coming closer. I back up into Beck.

"Hot tub and a massage?" I let out a deep breath as Jade smiles at Beck.

"What kind of massage?"

"Tori will get your shoulders and I'll take your feet." She looks over at me and I nod.

"But where can we get a hot tub?" Jade rolls her eyes at my question as she takes the final step bringing her body right up against mine. Quickly kissing Beck she turns and starts making her way to the shore.

"Come on." taking my hand again he leads me out of the water. Jade makes her way to our stuff and grabs a towel. Wrapping it around her she takes the other two and holds them out to us.

I take one and quickly dry myself off before wrapping it around me. I stare confused as she wraps our clothes in the blanket and picks up her shoes.  
"I still don't, where's the hot tub?"

"Where do you think?" Jade turns and starts heading towards the house. Grabbing my shoes I follow.

Jade quickly pulls the key from its hiding place and leads us into the dark house. Not bothering with the lights, Jade takes us past the living room, kitchen and into the master bedroom. Walking through it she drops her bundle before making her way through a door on the other side of the room. Beck nudges me and I follow into what I think is the master bath.

Jade turns on the low lighting and I look around. Marble flooring surrounds a large jacuzzi. A rack of towels are on one side with a door beside it, that must lead to the bathroom and a mini fridge on the other.

"My moms gift before leaving. She turned her closet into the bathroom and put this here."

Walking over to the fridge she grabs three bottles, two glass and one plastic. She fiddles with some knobs I didn't notice I hear the jets turn on. I look over to it before bringing my eyes back to her I watch as she drops the towel and makes her way into the water. Settling down in front of a jet she sets the bottle of water down with one of the glass bottles. I watch as she pops the top and takes a big sip of her drink. she looks over at us, "You coming?" Beck makes his way over but Jade stops him before he can step in, "Off."

"Jade,"

"You know the rules Beck. No clothes in the jacuzzi." I start to open my mouth before she cuts me off, "For Beck. You can keep yours on but his gotta go. You can close your eyes if you don't want to see."

I cross my arms and stare at her until I notice Beck's hands going towards his boxers, I turn my head away.

"Going to stand there all night?" Looking over I see Beck sitting beside her drinking from the water bottle. Dropping my towel over his boxers I slip in sighing at the warmth. Jade holds the other bottle out to me, top already removed. I take it unsure. It's Smirnoff Ice Green Apple. "Try it, if you don't like it you can go get a water." Taking a small sip I decide its not bad and relax a bit further into the water.

Jade lets me relax for a few more minutes before moving in front of me. "Sit back." Doing as I'm told, I'm surprised when Jade sits down in my lap. Looking over at Beck I see Jade's toes peek up out of the water. Oh, right. Beck takes her right foot in his hands as I raise mine up to her shoulders.  
Jade moans in approval as she lets out a little sigh. I look over at Beck and smile. We enjoy out little moment before getting back to the task at hand.  
Its been thirty minutes and the only sounds have been Jade's moans, sighs and one "fuck, this is nice". Jade is laying back into me now and I'm working on her hands. I pause only for the few seconds it takes for me to take another sip of my bottle. Its my second. Beck having paused between feet to get Jade and I both another one. When I asked why he isn't drinking he replied, 'It tastes like shit.' Jade kicked some water at him for that comment before we settled back down.

"Where did you learn this?" She asks lazily.

"Took a class once." She hums.

"Tori?"

"Yeah?" I smile. I've never seen Jade like this before.

"Your shirt is itchy."

"I'm sorry." I see her pout and I can't stop the snort of laughter that escapes me. "Your just trying to get me to take my shirt off."

"No I'm not." She denies. Looking up at Beck he is staring very intently at her feet but I can still see the smile on his face. I push her up and slide the wet cloth off before pulling her back down covering myself.

"Is she always like this?" He looks up as he switches feet again.

"When there is a hot tub, massage? Yeah." I smile taking her hand back up.

"Tori's turn!"

"No, that's okay. I'll get mine later" I say holding her in front of me.

"Whatever." She scoots down a little and relaxes. Letting go of her hand I lightly run my fingers up and down her arms.  
"Mmm" I look up to notice Beck is leaning back, eyes closed. Watching him I notice something move under the water. My fingers stop the trek as I realize what Jade is doing.

"What? You skipped your turn so it's Beck's. Jade slips off my lap and onto Becks.

Listening to them kiss, I cross my arms and turn my head. This is wrong. I stand up grabbing a towel off the rack as I pass, I walk out the door and make my way to the kitchen. Moving into the corner I slide down and let the tears fall quietly.

"Tori." I hear both of them call me. "Go check outside." As soon as the door shuts the light in the living room goes on. Its not long before Jade makes her way over to me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started that."

"He's your boyfriend. You can do whatever you want with him."

"Tori,"

"Just go please."

"No," she leans on the wall beside me before sliding down. We sit there in almost silence, my sniffles the only sound.

"Talk to me please?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Jade slaps her hands against the floor.

"Because its wrong." I whisper.

"What is?"

"He was right."

"Who was?" We both hear the front door open. I wipe at my face as Beck walks in. He looks at us for a bit before settling down in front of me.

"Tori," Jade says carefully.

"Huh?"

"Who was right?"

"He was." I stress.

"What was he right about?" Beck tries. Looking down I can't stop hearing his voice.

"I'm a slut." I whisper.

"What?!"

"Tori, your not," Beck tries to touch me but I pull away.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Jade is standing over us now yelling. I pull my knees up and cover my ears.

"Babe, calm down." Beck reaches for Jade but she pushes him away.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Look at her! Your not helping!" I lower my hands as Jade and I both stare at him. I think this is the first time I've seen him raise his voice at her. Jade sighs and drops back to her knees.

"Tori, look at me." She grabs my hand and I finally let my eyes meet hers. "Why would you say that?" I can see in her eyes she's pleading for me to tell her.

"A month ago I was raped and now I'm having to fight with myself daily not to kiss you or watch or-"I cut off unable to continue.

"Well then, what does that make me?" I look at her confused. "The night I was attacked I fucked Beck."

"You were-"

"Does that make me a slut?"

"No," I shake my head.

"Then why would it make you one? Now, unless you were off fucking the whole football team on the nights you aren't with us...your not are you?" I shake my head again. "Good."

"You were raped?"

"No, I came home late one night to find one of my dads friends was staying over. He cornered me in the kitchen. Grabbed a knife off the counter and said if I screamed he'd kill me. I tried to fight him off but he was just to big. My dad came in as he was shoving his hand down my pants. Hit him over the head with an empty beer bottle that was near the doorway. I ran out of the house and straight to Beck."

"I'm sorry." I wipe away the few tears that I shed during her story.

"Me too."

"Your not a slut."

"Neither are you."

"Neither am I" I repeat. Beck slides his hand into mine and I jump. I almost forgot he was there.

"Well, now that we all know we're not sluts, how about we head to bed?"

"Here?"

"Its my house Vega." Jade stands and it's then I realize that we're all in nothing but towels.

"And maybe some clothes?" Beck pulls me up and Jade takes my hand.

"I might be able to find you a shirt but I can tell you right now there are no fuzzy pants." I laugh and let her lead me back into the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 14-Bad influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Another big change in this chapter. I took out Tori and Beck's kiss. I did leave the Bade lovin' in though. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (They also help get my butt in gear! Lol! I love talking to y'all, even if its just telling you the next chapter is up. =P)

Tori's POV

"Yeah, thanks." Opening my eyes, I see Beck standing a little bit away from the bed. I try my hardest not to stare. He's facing away from me, wearing only boxers. Looking over at Jade I see she's asleep. "Hey." I look over as Beck slides back in under the covers.

"Hi," I yawn and scoot closer, hoping we won't disturb Jade. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"So, in other words we're late." I say as I lay my head on his chest.

"Maybe," he runs his hand up and down my back.

"You now, you two are bad for me. I never skipped school until I started spending time with you."

"You give me a good excuse to be a bad influence on you." I raise my head to look at him.

"Did you just quote Pink?"

"Pretty much." I can't help the small laugh that escapes , "Shh!"

"Sorry, I didn't picture you a Pink fan."

"She has some decent songs. Jade really likes her."

I hum an acknowledgement and replay everything that happened last night

"Beck?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think-never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yep but I'll be right back." I try to climb over him but I'm stopped half way with his arms around my waist. 

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I have to wazz." I look down at him.

"Oh," Beck stares at me. I wiggle a bit and he finally drops his arms.

"Thanks." I slip off and head into the bathroom.

After doing my business, I wash my hands and take a swig of the mouthwash I see sitting next to the soap. Looking at myself in the mirror I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. How is it, Beck looks good with bed head and I look like I grew a birds nest? Okay, so its not that bad but still. Speaking of Beck, I can't get the image of him from this morning out of my head. Does that boy have an ounce of fat on him anywhere? And last night, Listening to them kiss, will I ever have that again? I can't even stand most people touching me. Just the thought of someone getting that close...

I take a deep breath trying to ignore the little voice in my head telling me I don't mind Beck being close. I can't kiss Beck. Jade would kill me. Wouldn't she? I mean, she didn't mind me sleeping next to him or seeing him naked. Hell, she even tried to get him to sleep naked before I vetoed that idea. Hearing a knock I open the door and Beck slides in with a bundle of clothes.

"Here are some of Jade's clothes if you want to take a shower. Clean towels are in there." he points to a cabinet. "There should be a new toothbrush under the sink. I nod and he starts to walk past me.

"Beck," I grab his hand. He turns to look at me. Before I can stop myself I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him. "Thank you." I lightly brush my lips against his check. 

"You're welcome." Pressing his lips to my forehead he pulls me in closer. Shifting I push my body against his. "Slut" I pull back from him wide eyed as the voice echoes in my head. "I..I'm sorry." Trying to ignore how red I know my cheeks are.

"Hey," His hand comes up and turns my face back to him, "You have nothing to apologize for, I should be the one apologizing."

"What?" I gap at him. "You have no reason to.."

"And neither do you." He raises an eyebrow at me and I nod, swallowing the rest of my words. "Go take your shower, I'll wake up Jade." With that he opens the door. Before he slips out he leans over and kisses my cheek. I shake my head and catch myself in the mirror.

"You're wrong." I tell the voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Jade's POV

Rolling over I find an empty bed. Sitting up I see a light coming from under the bathroom door. A few minutes later the door opens and I'm about to say something when Beck turns back and kisses Tori. I stare unsure of how I feel. Part of me is happy. The other part, the part I don't like is jealous . Don't ask of who because I think its both.

Beck walks over and sits on the bed, "Morning."

"You kissed her."

"Her cheek."

"Without me?"

"Just her cheek, Jade. Wasn't a real kiss." Looking at her I ask, "What am I supposed to do if she kisses me? Pull back and say sorry, Jade wants to be here for our first kiss?"

"Yes," I know I'm being unreasonable but I can't stop it. I lay back down, "Why are you asking that? Did she say she wants to kiss you?"

Following me he lays down beside me and I roll over throwing my leg over his. "She woke up when I was on the phone with Andre. Caught her through the mirror staring at me."

"Who wouldn't?" I ask running my fingers over his chest.

"When I got off the phone I came back and she cuddled up."

"Did she kiss you?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" I dig my nails in a little and his breath hitches. "No, she didn't." I kiss the mark I left as he tells me about her getting up and him getting the clothes. "I knocked and she let me in. Showed her where the towels are and told her about the toothbrush." I hum and start to tease his nipples with my teeth. "She," he pauses when I bite a little too hard but as I reach down I feel how much he enjoys it. Hearing him moan I smile and take my hand away.

"You were saying?"

"Tori kissed my cheek and hugged me." I straddle him, and tease his tip with my entrance. "Fuck Jade, quit playing around."

"Tell me what happened next."

"That's it." I lower myself onto him and we both moan. I love the feel of him inside me. His hands go to my hips and he tries to get me to move.

"We hugged, she felt this" He pushes up and my breath hitches. "She blushed and pulled away." I rise up slowly before sliding back down. Placing my hands on his chest for leverage, I start to speed up.

He slides his hands up and starts playing with my breasts. I feel myself getting closer and I lower, bringing my chest to his mouth. Taking one in his mouth I gasp as bites down. He soothes it with his tongue before switching to the other.

"Fuck!" At this angle my clit is rubbing against him and I slam down. "Beck!" My eyes close and I barely can tell when Beck rolls us. He keeps slamming into me and I hear him moan out my name. Catching my breath I wrap my arms and legs around him. I love this moment, with his weight fully on me. Both of us sweaty (his sweat on my of course. I don't sweat!) and spent.

The door to the bathroom opens and I turn. Tori's standing there, one hand on the door just looking at us. Beck moves over and I finally take a full breath. I hold my hand out to her and she takes a few steps before stopping.

I don't say anything, we just watch each other. Walking closer to the bed she wiggles out of the shirt and jeans she's wearing. I'm surprised to see her without a bra. Red faced, she quickly covers herself with her arms. 

"It doesn't fit." Guess she caught me staring. She stands there awkwardly for a moment before sliding down beside me. She grabs the sheet and pulls it over her to where only her head is showing. She's not as close as normal but she still lets me hold her hand. My eyes start to close as I feel Beck's arm slide around my waist.

The bed shifts and I'm almost asleep when I feel a feather light touch on my breast. My eyes snap open in time to see Tori's hand pull back. I turn my head to look at her. She watches me for a bit before leaning up right beside me. She lifts her hand again and traces the bite mark Beck left. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." My nipple starts to harden as she keeps running her finger back and forth over the bite. Her palm runs over it and I can't stop the little noise I make. She pulls her hand away and I sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Are we going in today?" Beck questions. Tori and I both look over at him. I think we both thought he was asleep.

"I need to." Tori replies as she holds the sheet close. "Where are the clothes from yesterday?"

"I'll get them in a minute." I tell her.

"I'm going to jump into the shower." I nod and Beck leans over and gives me a quick peck. Watching him make his way to the bathroom I notice Tori staring at the bed. I ignore it and get up. Making my way to the pile of clothes in the laundry room, I grab Tori's bra. Heading back into the bedroom I toss it onto the bed.

"Thank you." She grabs it before quickly putting it on. I grab fresh clothes and head into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking the original lemon and I'm going to turn it into a one shot because I loved it so much. Look for it tonight. Song title is a wonderful song by P!nk!


	18. Chapter 15-We Are What We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not owned by me. :(
> 
> Hey, did anyone catch Tut? Avan is in it. I have them dvr'ed but I haven't watched it yet:) Same for Liz's new show.
> 
> Thank you for the two kudos!

**Tori's POV**

"Miss Vega," I turn to see Mr. Gradstein standing in the doorway of his classroom. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Not waiting for my response he turns and heads into his classroom.

"Someone is in trouble."

"Shut up Rex!" Turning to me Robbie adds, "Want me to get you a burrito?"

"Sure." I manage a small smile before turning into the classroom. "You wanted to see me?" I ask pulling my messenger bag in front of me.

"Take a seat." He gestures to the desk right in front of him without looking up from his desk. I puff out some air and sit.

Looking around the room I catch sight of the clock. Five minutes and he still hasn't said anything. I shift in my seat trying to make some noise. 'Did he forget about me?'

"Missed you in class today." He still hasn't looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Yes," I push some hair behind my ear, "I didn't set the alarm-"

"And Monday? How about the day last week or the two from the week before that? Don't bother wasting our time with lies Miss Vega." He finally looks up at me, "Your one of my best students but lately you've been skipping class and while your work is still good, its not what it use to be."  
I'm quiet, still trying to wrap my mind around being one of his best students I thought he didn't like anyone.

"Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"No, nothing I can think of."

"Anything at home? Boy problems?" I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. "You know, my daughter did the same thing when I asked her about boy troubles."

"What did she say?"

He leans back in his chair and sighs, "That I would be the last person she'd go to with boy problems."

I smile thinking the same thing. "I promise not to skip class anymore."

"Good because next time, I call your parents. Enjoy the rest of your lunch." Sighing I grab my bag and head towards the Asphalt Cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," I set my bag down and slide into the spot between Robbie and Beck.

"One burrito, as promised." I smile my thanks and open it. Picking it up I pause before taking a bite.

"You haven't done anything to this have you?" I look over at Jade. I don't think she would now but better safe then sorry. Watching her glare at me I smile.

"No ones touched it." Robbie assures.

"So what did Mr. Gradstein want?" Looking around at my friends I sigh.

"To tell me I'm one of his best students." I take a bite and with a full mouth I add, "And to stop skipping class."

"What?" Robbie asks. Shrugging I go back to eating. Hearing the bell as I finish, I gather up my trash and throw it away as I pass the rubbish bin. Stepping up to Jade I nudge her with my shoulder.

"Can't skip his class anymore or he calls my parents."

"That's what he wanted?" Beck asks looking over Jade at me.

"That and to ask me if I was having boy troubles." I make it a few steps before Jade tugs on my bag.

"What did you say?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"I told him not only was it boy troubles but girl trouble too." Jade's eyes go wide and she chokes on the drink she's been sipping. I shake my head at her, "Really Jade? I told him nothing. He said my work hasn't been as good as normal and asked if there was anything I wanted to talk about. I said no, promised not to skip and he let me go. Now can we please get to class?"

"I can think of something else we can do." Jade steps closer and plays with a bit of my hair.

"Jade,"

"Hmm? She moves in closer.

I pull away quickly, stuttering, "I...I'm sorry. I..I-"I turn and quickly make my way to Sikowitz class.

Sitting down I ignore when Jade and Beck come into class. I watch as Beck slides my messenger bag down beside me but I don't say anything. As soon as the bell rings I drag Cat out of class and ask her if she could give me a ride home after school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting into the car I quickly pull my hair into a pony as Cat rolls down the windows. "Wanna stop for a smoothie?" Looking over at Cat, I try to remember if I have any homework. "Sure." She beams at me before turning towards the closest Smoothie King.

Getting our drinks, we head to the park and enjoy them. Finding an empty bench we sit down and watch the people pass.

"Are you and Beck having a baby?" My eyes go wide and I choke on my smoothie. After finally calming down I look at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"The other day in Sikowitz-"

"Cat, that was an acting exercise. Someone else came up with the idea."

"Then why did Jade buy a pregnancy test?"

"Who said-"

"I saw her in the store. She said it was for a friend then I saw the three of you pull out of the parking lot."

Grabbing Cat's hand I wait until she looks at me before speaking, "I have never used a pregnancy test. Promise. Besides, why would you think Beck would be the dad? Jade would kill me!" I force out a small laugh.

She doesn't say anything as we finish our drinks and toss them away. "Oh, I went shopping yesterday. I tried calling to see if you wanted to come with."

"Sorry, I was out."

"I got a new bathing suit. I can't wait for Saturday!" I watch her hop into the car and quietly slide in. "We're going to have so much fun!" She smiles at me before starting the car and pulling away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plopping down on the couch I turn on the t.v. Flipping through the channels, I try to find something to watch. Pausing on a Psych episode I unwind the towel from around my hair. Grabbing my brush I jump when I hear a knock. Walking over to the door I pause before unlocking it.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Vega." 'Shit' I flip the lock and open the door. Jade pushes past me before the door is even open all the way. Beck smiles and waits for me to step out of the way before coming in.

"Can I help you?" I make my way back to the couch to see Jade playing with my brush. She gestures to the spot in front of her with it. Sighing I sit down. Beck joins Jade on the couch and I close my eyes as she parts my hair. I love the feeling of someone brushing my hair. When we were younger, Trina and I would sit for at least an hour every night as she brushed my hair.

None of us said anything as she worked on my hair. When she was finally finished, my hair was in a braid going down my back.

"Anyone want a drink?" I ask from my spot on the floor.

"I'm good," Beck's eyes never leave the t.v.

"Jade?" I turn and look up at her.

"Water." I grab two water bottles from the fridge and head back into the living room. Handing one to Jade I take a sip of mine as I sit down. "Enjoy your ride home with Cat?"

"She asked if I was pregnant." I look over at Jade and see Beck has finally torn his eyes away from the t.v.

"What'd you say?"

"No. What else would I say?" She shrugs. "She also asked why I've been catching a ride with one of you lately. I told her Trina was getting too annoying." Jade nods as she plays with her water bottle.

"Where is Trina?" Beck asks.

"I don't know. She hasn't come home yet."

"I'm sorry for earlier." I look over back at Jade to see she's now peeling the label off her bottle. "I shouldn't have tried kissing you."

"Why did you?" I ask, "Why are you..we doing this? Why did you take me to Beck's? Why not just drop me off at the hospital? Or..or..I don't know leave me there?"

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Looking down at her, 'wait, when did I stand up?' I blink.

"No," I sigh sitting back down. "Its just, I don't know!" Covering my face as I lean back, I let out a muffled scream of frustration. "What are we doing?"

"You have to move your hands if you want us to understand you." Beck lightly touches my arm. I let them fall and stare up at the ceiling.

"What are we doing?"

"Sitting in your living room." Jade raises an eyebrow.

"No, I mean the three of us. What are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know." I say after a few moments.

"We are what we are." Beck and I look over at her.

"Ke$ha, really?" Jade looks at Beck and shrugs.

"Tori!" Trina comes barreling through the door. "I'm hungry. What's for, oh! Hi Beck." She drops the bags she's holding. He nods but otherwise ignores her.

"I haven't made anything. You'll have to cook your own dinner."

"But I can't cook; I just got my nails done."

"Oh, look at the time!" I look at my wrist and stand up. "We gotta go do that thing." I push Beck, who stood up with me, towards the door.

"Yeah, can't be late for that thing." Jade pushes past Trina.

"But your not even wearing a watch!" The door slams closed and we all head towards Jade's car.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Beck asks as he settles in the passenger seat.

"Nozu?" Jade pulls out of the driveway.

"Not dressed." I look down at my favorite fuzzy purple pajamas pants.

"Pizza?" Beck offers.

"Works for me."

"Me too." Jade switches lanes and heads towards her favorite pizza place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not that long of a wait. :) Nikki


	19. Tori's Journal Entry 3

I just got back from the most amazing restaurant ever! Its run by this..sweet old couple. Well, sweet might not be the right word. Nazzarena or Nancy in English is this feisty plump woman who brushed off my apology about my pjs before I could even finish making them.

"This is my home and there is nothing wrong with wearing your jammies to the table to eat. Lord knows I do it a few times a week!"

Emanuel aka Manny was well..a dirty ol'man. But not in the creepy way. LOL! (Did I just LOL in my journal?) Just some harmless flirting with me and Jade. He is also the person behind the murals on the walls. He did the whole place!

Beck enjoyed walking me around the room pointing out all of the little details, and making sure I peeked into the "right" windows. I think he just wanted to see me blush.

Oh! Random fact I didn't know, Jade can speak Italian! She says she doesn't speak it fluently but to me, it sounded like she did alright.

Its getting late and I still have HW to do. TTFN

~Tori


	20. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get on with the chapter I just want to say...
> 
> thank you for the kudos!
> 
> Also a special thanks to AnabelliaHyuuga for the comment!
> 
> Bold-text Italic-thought

**Chapter 17**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey" Beck runs his fingers up my arm trying to get my attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I grab my bikini top and stuff it in the bag with our towels.

"Talk to me." He says sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Putting the bag down, I climb into his lap and lay my head against his shoulder. "I'm just thinking about Tori" I sigh as I play with the buttons on his shirt.

"She'll do fine on the test." I roll my eyes.

"Of course she will, it's Tori."

"Then what is it? The beach?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. Kind of."

"Tori is a strong girl and we'll leave if it gets to be too much for her. Now tell me what's really wrong."

"Nothing."

Beck slides his hand up my back and into my hair. "Tell me Jade." He says softly as he starts to massage the back of my head.

"She's been moving away from me every time I get near her." I watch him blink and I feel my cheeks warm slightly.

"That's what's been bugging you?" He shakes his head and smirks. I hit his arm and start to get up. "I'm sorry." he tightens his arms to stop me. "Do you think it might be because you've been pushing her?"

"I have not."

"After lunch the other day."

"That was once."

"The morning I was running late?" I cross my arms and look past him. "Babe, Jade." His thumbs play the skin above my pants. "I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Then look at me." He hooks his thumb under my chin and turns my face. Leaving it there until he catches my eye. "You've got to give her time. When she's ready, she'll let you know."

The door opens and Tori comes in beaming. "Who passed her test? This girl right here!" She makes her way over doing a happy dance.

"Of course you did. We still have a bit of time before we leave, anyone up for a movie?"

"Not The Scissoring again." I glare at Tori and make my way over to the stack of movies.

"The Crow?" Beck suggests.

"Never seen it."

"What?" Beck and I look at her like she's crazy. She shrugged as I grab the movie and pop it in to the DVD player.

Sighing I can't help but enjoy how happy I feel with Beck at my back, one hand causally cupping my breast, his other laying across the back of the couch. Tori's head rests near my stomach as she sits on the floor.

Ignoring the movie, I look down at the brunette and I wish I could take away her pain and fear. I run my hand through her hair and watch it fall against her tanned shoulder. Only with us does she feel safe enough to shed the layers and walk around in only a cami or tank.

Beck kisses me neck and I lay my head back on his shoulder, giving him better access. I moan as he tugs on my nipple and I turn slightly to kiss him. Pulling back I turn to see Tori has turned her head to watch us. A small smile sits on her face and I can't help but notice the look in her eyes. Sadness and something I can't identify. I trace the side of her face with my finger before running it over her lips.

Beck is back to working my neck and I can't stop the hitch in my throat as he finds one of my sweet spots. Tori has turned around completely, one hand rests above my knee. Gently squeezing with every sound I make.

My eyes are barely open as I watch Beck raise my shirt with his other hand, giving Tori a better view. Tori licks her lips and lets out a heavy sigh.

We stay there like that for a few minutes; with Beck playing me and Tori watching. I wish I could pull Tori up and kiss her but I know how she'd react. The same way she has every other time I try to kiss her, she'd pull away.

Closing my eyes I can't help raising my hips up, searching for something, anything to help release the pressure that is building.

Tori shifts closer and Beck lowers my bra bearing me to her. I've never been so happy to wear a strapless bra. I feel Tori's hand slowly move up, teasingly light touches move over my stomach slowly getting closer to my chest.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ****KNOCK KNOCK****  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Tori's POV**

I vaguely notice Jade's eyes open but I can't stop staring at Beck. Jade's boob cupped in my hand and his eyes haven't left mine. Catching Jade's hand move out out of the corner of my eye, my eyes finally tear away from him and I look down at her flushed form. Watch as her hand slips into her shorts.

"Please," she whispers as I hear the knock again. I turn my head towards the door. Feeling Jade's free hand in my hair, she gently turns me back. Using her grip to bring me closer. I gently circle her nipple. Bringing my mouth closer I hear a different more rapid knock.

"Damn it!" Jade unwinds her hand from my hair and I sit back. She quickly sits up fixing her shirt. I hear the knock again and make a dash for the bathroom.

I quickly close the door and slid down the wall running my hands through my hair. _'Did I really just do that? I can't believe…'_ I shake my head and stand up. _'God, her skin is soft'_ "Shut up Tori." Turning on the water I splash my face. _'Slut'_ "Shut up!" I slam my hand down punching the counter. I lean closer to the mirror and stare at myself, "You're wrong." _'God I'm going crazy'_ I shake my head again and crack the door open.

"Yeah, we stopped by Tori's but she wasn't there. Guess she's not going to make it." I hear Andre say. I sigh, knowing I can't hide forever. I open the door and step out. "Oh, hey!" Andre nods.

"Hey," I make my way to an open spot on the floor and sit down.

"Wow Tori, this is the first time I've seen you without a jacket in a while." I pull my legs up to my chest and I watch as Robbie lifts Rex's hand up slapping himself.

"Yeah, well, who wears a jacket to the beach?" I force out a little laugh, truthfully it's in Beck's parent's house mixed in with Jade's clothes, being washed.

"Hey, aren't those yours?" Looking to where Cat is pointing I spy a pair of fuzzy pajama pants peeking out from under Beck's bed.

"Umm.."

"They are." we all look at Jade. "I stole them"

"Why?" I ask only half way paying attention. We had been doing so well at keeping my stuff hidden in case someone showed up unannounced.

"To cut them." Jade shrugs. I pull the white pants close and hug them to me.

"Why? They're so cute! With little rainbows." Cat smiles at me.

"I hate rainbows. And fuzzy pants." Jade glares and I can't stop from smiling at her hatred for my sleepwear. I own ten pair of fuzzy pants and wear them as much as possible.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be going to the beach?" Beck speaks up.

The others agree and quickly stand. "Come on Tori! My mom surprised me with a sand castle kit this morning. We can make sandcastles!" Cat reaches down and pulls me up before dragging me out the door.

"Cat, why couldn't Jade or someone else ride with us?" Cat pulled me into her car before locking it. Refusing to let Jade or anyone else in.

"Because they need to be in the other car, silly." Cat taps my arm before turning on the radio.

"But why?"

"Oh! I love this song!" Cat turns up the radio and starts singing along.

Giving up for now I sit back and close my eyes. It's not long before I'm replaying earlier events. _'I can't believe I did that.' Crossing my arms, I slouch down in my seat. 'What kind of person does that? And with someone else girlfriend! Not that we were sneaking behind his back but still! Thank God everyone else showed up! If they hadn't...'_ I shake my head. _I can't lose Beck and Jade. I barely make it through the day with them. I don't think I can make it without them._

Looking out the window I notice how dark it has gotten, "Cat, did anyone check the weather?"

"What's to check? It's not raining." Shaking my head I take out my cell and text Beck, who along with Jade caught a ride with Andre and Robbie. A few minutes later my phone buzzes.

**Robbie just checked his pear pad. 70% chance of rain.**

I sigh and read it out loud to Cat.

"That means there is a thirty percent chance it won't!" Car replies. Looking at the sky I keep quiet. My phone buzzes again and I look down.

**What did Cat want to talk about?**

This time it was Jade. She can't be happy being stuck in the car with the guys.

**I don't know. She just keeps going on about sand castles.**

**Well ask her. I swear if I was stuck in here for no reason…**

**Why didn't you and Beck take your car?** Looking around I see we're almost to the beach.

"Well, we might get to build something after all."

"I told you."

I look down at my phone wondering why I haven't got an answer.

**Jade?**

**Waste of gas.**

**Oh** I look up at the sound of rain hitting the windshield.

"Aww" Cat follows Andre onto the road leading to the beach. Pulling into the parking lot,

I look over to the other car and shrug.

We're going to wait a bit to see if it stops or at least lightens up.

I text back a quick okay and tell Cat.

"I know you're with Beck and Jade."

"What?" I watch the rain, refusing to look at her, "I'm with you. They're with Andre and Robbie."

"That's not what I mean."

"Cat, I don't-"

"It's okay. You don't need to lie."

"What makes you think?" I can't even finish the question. This can't be happening. We've been so careful. Hadn't we? What else does she know?

"Tori?" Cat puts her hand on my arm and I jump. "You've been staying over at Beck's haven't you? Getting rides in with them. And Jade isn't as mean to you as she used to be. Same as when I was with them."

"What? You're dating them?" I manage to get out.

"Not anymore. It was a while ago." I see Cat pick at the steering wheel out of the corner of my eye. "Things were getting really bad with my brother and I turned to Jade. Nothing really happened with Beck though. Just Jade."

I can't listen to this anymore. Looking around I wish I was anywhere other than stuck in a car. I spy the pier and take a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know but I'm not with them" I quickly open the door and run towards the pier, ignoring Cat's cries for me to come back and to get out of the rain.

I stopped when I reached the edge of the pier and looked at the ocean, hoping it would swallow me up so I didn't have to deal with the pain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Jades POV**

"Thought you would have checked the weather before we left." Beck said as he shot a look at Robbie.

"What the hell?" I watch as Tori shoots out of Cat's car and runs towards the beach. I grab Beck's arm and pull him out into the rain. "Vega, Vega! Dammit!" I slip and Beck grabs my arm, catching me before I fall. "Tori! Where did she go?" I see Beck point towards the boardwalk and we pick up speed trying to get to what little shelter it'll provide us.

Pausing when we get under the shelter, I push my hair back out of my face. Tori is standing watching the water slap into her legs. A strong wave hits her and she stumbles back a step before catching her balance. Beck pulls her out of the water despite her struggling. We make our way back from the water to where the sand is raised and it is a little dryer.

"Leave me alone!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" We speak at the same time.

"You could have drowned." Beck gestures to the water. Tori drops down onto the sand wrapping her arms around her knees. "You should have let me." She says at the same time I say "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Spill Vega."

"Nothing to spill."

"Right, you just decided to run through the rain and almost drown yourself for no reason."

"Yep."

"Fine, leave her. Come on Beck."

"Jade…" Beck says as he looks between the two of us.

"No, Beck. If Tori wants to sit here and pout for no reason, we should let her."

"I'm sure there is room in Cat's car."

"Excuse me?"

Tori stands up and glares at me. "I said I'm sure Cat has room in her car."

"I'm sure she does." Crossing my arms I narrow my eyes at her. 'What on Earth could Cat have said?' Taking a step closer I try and catch her eye. "Tori," my voice drops a little, "Are you jealous?"

"Didn't know there was anything to be jealous of." She said with a shrug.

"There isn't. What did Cat say to you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I think it does." Beck adds.

"Shut up Beck." Both of us snap. We pause and glance at each other as Beck throws his hands up in sign of surrender.

"I think I know what she said." Walking closer I smirk as she takes a step back.

"Newsflash Vega. I'm not a virgin. I never pretended to be."

"You slept with her?"

I pause confused. "That's not what she told you?" Tori crosses her arms and looks down. "Not exactly."

"Then what's got your panties in a twist?"

"I thought…" Tori sighs. "I thought we had something, but it turns out you just have a thing for the charity cases."

"Wait, so you're mad at me for helping my friends? Unbelievable! Do you expect me to leave them to their own devices?"

"So you sleep with all your friends, is that it?"

"It is about sex then."

"No, it's not."

"Then what's your damage?"

"I just want to know when you're going to drop me like you did her. I refuse to be thought of as a charity case and pity screw."

"I didn't drop her. And I don't think of you as a charity case and a pity fuck is the last thing you'll ever be. "

"Then why aren't you together anymore?"

"We were never together, not like we are." I gesture to the three of us.

"But she said-" Taking Beck's hand, I grab Tori's and walk us back as far as possible. I'm getting cold so I know Tori has got to be freezing. Sitting down I pull her with me, never letting go of her hand. Beck slides down beside me. "She knew we were together because you're acting the same way you did with her.

"I might have led her on a bit"

"More than a bit." I shoot a look at Beck _'Shut up, you are SO not helping.'_

"Cat said things got bad with her brother and she stayed with you."

"She did. It wasn't safe for her in her house. Things got out of control really fast, one minute things were fine and the next Cat was looking for a place to crash." Tori nods and I wish I could see inside her head. We sit quietly for a minute and I let her catch her thoughts. Looking around I notice the rain is starting to lighten.

"You slept with her?"

"Yes, I slept with her," I see Tori flinch, "Once."

A few minutes later, "Have you ever taken her to the beach house?"

"No. The thing with Cat, she needed someone to take care of her. Her parents weren't doing it so I stepped up. Should I have slept with her? Probably not. But it happened."

"And us?"

"You can take care of yourself...for the most part."

"Jade."

"What? Do you really need me to tell you I like you?"

"Yes." She says with a slight whine.

Letting out a dramatic sigh I say "You're not so bad." Beck taps my side as she gives me a little glare. "Fine, I like you. Happy?" I'm rewarded with a grin from Tori and a kiss on the top of my head from Beck.

"For the record, I like you too." Beck smiles.

"You've liked her from day one." He shrugs in agreement and I glare at our feet.

"I'm cold."

"Should have stayed in the car." Beck hands her his shirt and she covers her legs.

"So.."

"So," I mimic.

"The rain stopped."

"So it has."

"We should get back before someone comes looking for us." Beck stands holding a hand out to each of us. Wrapping his arm around Tori, he leads us back to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Cissa for helping me out with that scene and everyone for taking the time to read my story!
> 
> Monday is my first day back to work. So heads up if it takes me an extra day or two to get this out.


	21. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves*
> 
> Italic-thoughts

**Tori's POV**

"Wait, where are they?" Jade, Beck and I stood in the empty space Andre's car once sat. Light rain still pelted us gently.

"I can't believe they left us." Jade shook her head and pulled out her phone as Beck inspected the seemingly abandoned car.

"Cat's car is unlocked." Beck shared as he opened the door and starts looking around. "What use is a car if there is no key?" I asked.

"Try under the mat." Jade opened the passenger side door and got in. "Cat left me a message." She said as I climbed into the back as Beck held up the glittering pink key.

"Got it"

"Good, get in and turn the heat on. I'm getting cold." Jade snapped, slamming her door shut.

"You know, I was looking forward to building a sandcastle. I never built one."

"You lived in California for how long but you've never built a sandcastle? What? Did you live under a rock growing up? What did you do here when you were younger?" Jade said as she turned to look at me.

"I spent most of the time in the water. I tried once or twice but Trina or a wave would always mess it up."

"You build it farther back so the waves can't reach it."

"But then the sand is dry."

Jade shakes her head and turned back mumbling.

"Where to?"

"Well, Cat said to drop the car off tomorrow so back to your place?"

"No can do. Told my dad he can nap in the RV while mom is having her book club over."

"Your mom is in a book club?" Jade smirks

"How about Jade's?" I ask. I've always wondered what her house looked like.

"No! I am not dealing with that thing or her yappy dog."

"Thing?"

"Step-mom" Beck offers.

"She is not my mother. That little-"

"My place it is." I cut Jade off. Sitting back I spy my towel, grab it and start drying myself off.

"Go to the beach house." Jade glances at me. "Hey, give me the shirt, you've got a towel."

Sliding Beck's shirt off, I pass it up. Closing my eyes, I think about earlier. They still never answered my question on what we are but Jade did admit to liking me. I smile. Opening my eyes for a second I'm glad to see the sun is starting to peek out again. I might get to enjoy the beach after all.

We pull up and I grab the bag with my towel in it before getting out.

"I'll be back." Beck and I watch Jade head up to the beach house with her keys in hand.

"Why?" I look at Beck and he shrugs.

"Towels maybe?"

I nod and lay mine out. The sun keeps hiding behind clouds but maybe it'll dry some.

"Wanna go in?" Beck nods to the water.

"Maybe in a minute. You can go ahead though." Beck shrugs and slides out of his flip flops. Watching him I'm surprised when I hear something drop beside me. Looking down, I see a bunch of shovels, pails and a few other sand toys. Looking up at Jade I raise my eyebrow.

"From when I was younger."

Stunned I blurt out "Cat would be very jealous you know." I flinch and look at her apologetically. "I mean thank you."

"Here" She shoves a small pile of towels at me. "Lay these out." She slips off Becks shirt and I notice she is now in a bikini. Without a glance at me, she heads out to join Beck in the surf. I lay out there towels before grabbing the sand toys.

Walking down to where the wet sand is I sit down and start packing it in. I sneak a peek at the water happy to see neither of them is paying attention to me. I feel ridiculous but at the same time happy. Looking down I notice the yellow bucket is full. Setting down the shovel, I pick up the bucket and flip it over. As I lift the bucket away, the wet sand makes a squelching sound and falls out of the bucket in a wet blob.

"It's too wet." I jump when I hear Jade's voice.

"It's not too wet" Beck says as he makes his way over.

"You need to mix it with some dry sand and find the right mix."

"Sounds like too much work." I pout.

"Come on." Jade grabs my bucket along with an empty one. I follow her back up near our towels and watch her mix the sand in the other bucket." You could just get a bucket of water and just mix it with the dry sand but seeing as you already have this." She flips the bucket over and out slides a tower. "See, easy. Your turn." She hands me the bucket as Beck drops the rest of the toys I left near our towels.

"Come to join us?"

"Yep and maybe next time I'll show you how to make a real sand castle." We both ignore Jade's glare and work on filling our buckets.

Thirty minutes later we have a small village of towers. Jade got bored a few minutes in and started making little roads leading from one tower to the next as Beck and I created the them.

"Here" I look up to see some seaweed in Beck's hand.

"I think I'll pass."

"It's for the village."

Scrunching my nose I stare at it. "I don't think it'll fit."

"Sure it will, right here. Look." Jade points to the side of one tower and I look at the seaweed again with a look of disgust on my face.

"Fine." I grab the plant between two fingers and quickly drop it next to the tower.

"Not like that, it's ugly. Fix it."

I huff and move it around. "Better?"

"I guess so."

Looking down at myself I wince. "I'm covered in sand."

"You're at the beach. What did you expect?"

"Water will take care of it." Beck holds his hand out and pulls me up.

"Last one in is a gank!" Jade yells running past us.

"Hey not fair! I still have shorts on!"

"Then take them off."

I pause, _I can always take a shower when I get home, like I planned._ I shift and feel the sand in my bottom. "Fine." I slide them off and quickly take off for the ocean.

A few steps from the water I feel arms come around my waist picking me up. I scream and start thrashing around in Beck's arms. He quickly sets me down and I take a few steps away. I hold my arm out stopping him from coming closer. I can't stop the trembles or the hyperventilation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Beck apologizes and Jade makes her way over.

I nod still trying to get my heart rate back to normal. I try to catch my breath but find I can't. Jade approaches me with her hands in front of her in a placating manner. I nod as she wraps her arm around my shoulders and rubs my back.

"It's not your fault."I finally manage say. _It's mine for being such a wimp._ I mean who else could it have been? We're alone. I shrug Jade's arm off and I start making my way closer to the water. Turning I look at them, "Come on. I still have sand I want to get rid of." Turning back I miss the look Jade and Beck share. We stay in only long enough to remove the sand and to wet our hair. None of us really in the mood to swim anymore. Getting out we dry off and pause long enough for Jade to put the toys back into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade's POV**

"What's up?" I sit down next to my boyfriend laying my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"This seems familiar." I smile slightly moving to his lap.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" he wraps his arms around me.

"I don't remember you being all emo this morning."

"Emo?"

"Emo."

"No, that was you wasn't it?" my mouth drops open.

"I was not all emo."

"No," Beck agrees. "You were pouty." I slap his chest and he chuckles.

"Jerk."

"You love me."

"Sometimes." I lean in and gently kiss him. I pull back when he tries to deepen it. "Now, what's wrong? You've been mopey ever since we

dropped off Tori at home."

"Just thinking about earlier." he sighs leaning back so he is lying on the bed.

"Hey, you couldn't have known she'd react like that."

"I should have."

"I wasn't aware I was dating a superhero." he shoots me a look and I glare at him.

"There was no way you could have known."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Are you going to go through life not touching her? Yeah, that'll go over well."

"No, just follow her lead."

"That's fine but I'm sorry, not everyone is going to ask her permission to touch her. She's going to have to get use to that again. Besides,

you've touched her a bunch of times before without asking."

"But today-"

"Today was tough. She's going to have bad days. More than she needs to if she won't start talking. I mean, did you see her face when Cat pointed out her sleep pants? She looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Then the shit at the beach-"

"And before they showed up."

I smirk "That was nice."

"Yes, it was." Beck reaches up and pulls me so I'm lying down too.

"You done being mopey?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't like it." I give him a peck.

"You don't?"

"No." Scooting up a bit I bring my hands to his hair while dropping my lips back to his.

"Cause you're the mopey one?" he asks between kisses.

"Yes, wait what?" I try to pull back but he stops me.

"I love you."

"You'd better."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tori's POV**

"Tori! Someone is outside looking for you." I look up from my locker to see Cat hopping this way.

"Who?"

"Goes the owl."

"Cat!"

"What?" She bounces past me down the hall. "Have you seen Jade? I miss her."

"No I haven't. Who's outside?"

"Who! Who! I'm an owl!"

Shaking my head I slam my locker. Wiping my hands on my jeans I make my way to the door leading outside. Pushing it open I feel my feet sink into sand. "What?" Looking down I notice I changed from the pants I had on moments before to a dress. Not just any dress though. This one I remember throwing out as soon as I got home that Saturday morning. Ignoring the knots growing in my stomach I press on down the beach.

"Well, if it isn't my little slut." I turn quickly but I don't see anyone. Completing my circle I notice the water is gone. I'm now surrounded by endless sand no matter which way I look. Unable to stand still any longer I continue walking.

"They don't want you." I freeze.

"Yes, they do."

"Liar!" The voice thunders and I cover my ears. "If they wanted you then why did they drop you off? I bet they're at Beck's right now making love."

"Go away!" Dropping to my knees I keep my ears covered although it does nothing to keep his voice out.

"Never." The wind has picked up wiping my hair around my head. "You're mine. No one is going to want you now. They'll never want you

because you are a slut."

"They want me." I sit up.

"Do they?"

"Yes." My hands drop to my sides curling into fists.

"Then why was it so hard for you to get Jade to admit she likes you? She lied to get you to shut up."

"No, she didn't." I stand.

"Yes and Beck, what boy do you know wants to be with someone he can't touch. Face it, you're used and no one wants that." Turning I catch a glimpse of bleached blond hair and I gasp. Blinking I stare up at my ceiling trying to calm down.

"Just a dream Tori," I flip over and reach between my mattress for my journal. It's not there. Jumping up I go for my bag before remembering it is at Beck's. I look at the clock as I tug off my sweat soaked shirt, five-thirty. Grabbing a change of clothes I head for the shower.

"You're up early."

I jump at the sound of my dad's voice. Looking into the kitchen I see him standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah," I finish making my way down the stairs. "Jade texted me."

"Jade… that's the mean one?"

"Yep." I yawn. "She was reminding me we need to finish our project." I pause realizing just how easy it has become for me to lie.

"At 6 am? On a Sunday?" I shrug. "Well, I was going to go for a quick workout before work unless you can think of someone who might like to join me for breakfast? I was thinking Denny's."

"Can you drop me off at Beck's after? Jade will be there."

"I think that can be arranged."

Knocking I open the door to the RV and step in. "Hey," looking up I see Beck roll off Jade, his hand sliding out from under her shirt. "Sorry, I could come back."

"Or you could join us." I blush at Jade's offer and look down. Her phone goes off and she sighs getting up.

"Where are you going?" I ask as she grabs her keys.

"Jade with Tots"

"On a Sunday?"

She shrugs sliding on her shoes. "One today, two tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's not."

"Then why?"

"Helen said no more 'Things I Hate' videos. I'll be back." Jade is out the door before I can say anything else.

Turning Beck and I share a deer in the headlights look. "Did you know?" I point my thumb towards the door.

"No, she didn't say a word."

"So.." I let out a nervous laugh and he smiles. "Did I leave my journal here?"

"Yep." he gets up and reaches onto the shelf above his clothes and pulls it out. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Biting my lip I tuck some hair behind my ear. "Maybe after I write."

Beck nods and starts grabbing some clothes, "I'm going to jump into the shower." Watching him make his way into the bathroom I look around trying to decide where to sit. _Don't be ridiculous_ I slide my sandals off and crawl up against the wall to my normal spot. Grabbing the blanket I toss it over my legs and start writing.

"Mind if I join you? " I look up from where I've been staring at my journal for the past twenty minutes.

"Not at all" He slides down on the bed and I notice the book in his hand.

"English class." I nod and go back to staring at my journal.

"Ready to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever has been bothering you?"

I think about it before sighing. _Here goes nothing.._ "Neither of you answered me." I pick one of the things running through my head.

Beck turns on his side. "About what?"

"Us. Every time it comes up Jade skirts it and you get quiet. You're avoiding it." I bite my lip, laying my head on my arm.

"That's because we're following your lead. Neither of us wants to push you into anything. What do you want?"

"I don't know." Huffing I roll onto my back. "I..I like you. And Jade but.." I snap my mouth shut.

"But what?" I shake my head. "Tori," he starts poking my side and I giggle.

"Stop."

"Then talk to me. You know you want to."

"Alright!" I take a minute to catch my breath and my thoughts. "I like you but I can't be with you because of what happened. The…the rape." I sigh lowly.

"You think people who've been raped never move on?"

"No, it's not." I sigh, "You don't... can't..." _How could you ever want to be with someone as damaged as me?_ "Besides, your dating Jade. You can't date me too. The three of us can't date. Can we? And I could never be with you like that. And Jade likes me now but for how long? You know how she is better than anyone. I can't screw this up! I don't know what I'd do without you. Either of you." I finally stop taking a large breath of air.

"Anything else?" I shake my head sheepishly. "One, yes I am dating Jade but if you and Jade are okay with it, we can date too. I like you Tori...a lot." Beck runs his fingers over the side of my face. " Personally, I see no reason why the three of us can't be together."

"What would everyone think?"

"Who cares? One, it's no one's business and two, do you really think we're the only three people to ever be in a relationship together? Look at Johnny Depp, Tim Burton and Helen Bonham Carter."

"They are not dating."

"Yes they are."

"No."

"Don't let Jade hear you say that. Now next?"

"But…"

"Next?"

"I can't be with you like that." I mumble.

"What?" I repeat myself a little louder. "Like what? Sex?"

I feel my face burning and I wish something would happen to stop this conversation. _'Where is an earthquake when you need one?'_ "Tori...Tori, look at me." Beck catches my eye and I sigh. "I don't care. I'm quite happy just laying here talking with you."

"You say that now."

"I say that always. I'm happy just being with you and if I happen to get to hold your hand..." he holds his hand out and I slowly place mine in his. "Then I'm a lucky man." I can't help but roll my eyes. "I mean it. Now, what else?"

"Jade."

"What about her?"

"What if she changes her mind? Or gets jealous?"

"She will get jealous. It's Jade, that's just how she is but I think you'll be surprised at what it is she's jealous of?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," rolling onto his back he reaches up and messes with his hair so that's piled up on top of his head. "That you let me kissed your cheek at the beach house. "

"I thought she was going to bust in and kill me."

I had a feeling that's what you were thinking." he smiles. "Tori?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to lose us. No matter what. Even if this relationship doesn't work out, we're your friends and we will always be there for you. I know Jade feels the same."

I nod but can't stop the worry. "It started off at school." Slowly I start retelling my dream to Beck.

"You were right. We do want you and I will gladly tell you that every day. So, bleached hair?" I nod and scoot a little closer. "Do you remember anything else about him?" I shake my head.

"Read to me?" Beck picks up his book and opens it.

"8th of September. I stayed up all night with Lucy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my God, you have to see this!" Jade comes bursting in. Grabbing the cord she hooks up her camera to the t.v. and turns it on. I make my way to the couch just as she pops up on the screen.

"Jade with Tots. See the sign?" She waves it around for a moment before turning to the little dark haired boy. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"I told you already. I'm going to ask you a few questions for a video I'm making. You agreed, Now what's your name?" I can see she's already annoyed. He crosses his arms and she sighs. "Fine. I'll call you Robbie."

"Eww, that's a stupid name."

"I know a Robbie, he carries a puppet."

"Lame."

"I agree."

"Blake."

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere. What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black is not a real color."

"If it wasn't a real color, they wouldn't have made it a crayon."

"True. Point to you. Favorite movie?"

"Lion King."

"You know it's based off a play.

"I like when Scar kills Mufasa."

"It's a good movie." Jade nods "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Dictator of the United States."

"We have a president. Not a dictator."

"You will when I'm in charge. Got a boyfriend?"

Yeah, his name is Beck."

"You should dump him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll give you Canada when I'm in charge.

"Canada isn't a part of the US."

"It will be."

"I like you kid, We'll have to do this again,"

"Anytime baby." Jade looks at the camera raising an eyebrow. Then she clicks it off.

"Amazing right?" She turns looking at us.

"Well, he sure is a ray of sunshine."

"I want him." She turns to Beck.

"So your dumping me for him?" he smiles.

"That's not what I meant."

"You sure? He is offering you Canada. I know how much you love it."

"Shut up." She walks over and kisses him. "So what have you two been doing?"

"Reading." I answer the same time Beck says talking.

"Talking about what?" She settles in Becks lap.

"Us." He tells her.

"What about us?" Jade looks over at me.

"About the three of us being in a relationship."

"Is that something you want?" Biting my lip I glance at Beck before looking back to Jade.

"I think I'd like to try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now your job as reader is to let me know what ya think? I'm really happy with this chapter. You agree? 
> 
> And see how old this is, Tim Burton and Helen Bonham Carter aren't even together anymore. (Still makes me sad)
> 
> Tomorrow is my first day back at work but the kids don't start until Thurs. So sometime between now and then I will redo the last chapter I have posted over on FF and post it on here.


	22. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got froggy and went ahead and did the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**

"Yay, another week of school." Jade checks herself in the mirror as Beck pulls her car into a spot and shuts it off.

"You act like you don't go to an awesome school. Besides, don't you get to go get the tots today?" I say climbing out of the backseat with my bag.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Jade, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Jade." Beck warns.

"I'm dumping the other two and taking out Blake. Already got the okay, his teacher seemed relieved."

"I wonder why. When do you get him?" I smile my thanks to Beck as he holds the door open for us.

"I leave a few minutes before lunch."

"Tori!" Cat runs up to us. "Can we talk?"

"Sorry Cat. I…I have to go ask Lane something."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Cat's POV**

I watch as Tori all but runs down the hall without a backwards glance. Turning to Jade and Beck, I smile. 'Uh oh. Jade looks mad.'

"Hi Jade, Beck. Whatcha doing?"

"What did you say to Tori the other day?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We'll be right back." Jade looks towards Beck as she grabs my arm. Pulling me into the janitor's closet, she locks the door after it thuds closed behind us. "In the car at the beach. What did you say to upset her?"

"Tori didn't tell you?"

"One."

"Not the counting again!"

"Two."

"Sandcastles."

"Three." I perk up. Always my favorite number. I see the glare and sigh.

"Fine. I told her I know you're dating."

"Why?"

"I thought it was a good thing. We could talk about you but she got mad and ran off before I could stop her."

"We're not ready for people to know and what do you mean talking about me?"

"Umm…about how good a kisser you are." I smile at her. "Is Tor a good kisser? I bet she is. Can I kiss Tori? You can be there."

"NO!" Jade snaps then takes a breath, "You're not kissing Tori. Anyway, aren't you with Robbie?"

"I don't know. One day we're makin' out, the next he's letting Rex be mean to me."

"Have you talked to him or just kissed him?" I grin big at her. "Cat, you have to talk to him." The bell sounds and I look around.

"Hello?"

"Go to class Cat." Jade says, unlocking the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Jade's POV**

Cat heads to class and before I can step out Beck is pushing Tori in. "You're going to be late for class." I look at the latina.

"I got Sikowitz to write a note saying he needs her this period." Beck tells me closing the door.

"Why'd you run from Cat?"

"I didn't want to talk to her." Tori crosses her arms defensively.

"Hey," Beck wraps his arm around Tori's shoulders. She stiffens for a second before relaxing. "Why didn't you want to talk?"

She looks over at him. "Really? It's Cat. I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know yet."

"I told her we're not ready for people to know."

"Like you mentioned not to tell anyone about you picking your nose?"

"I was not." I pause taking a calming breath. "She won't say anything. The whole reason she brought it up was to gossip about me." They both look confused. "She wanted to talk about how good I kiss." I smirk at Tori's snort. "Wanna find out?"

"No, I want to get to class."

"You have a free pass and you want to go back?"

"His class is hard."

"Whatever." Tori slides out from under Beck's arm and heads towards the door.

"She asked if she could kiss you."

Turning she asks, "What did you say?"

"I told her no. You're ours. No one else is allowed to have you." She nods and heads out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Tori's POV**

Sitting down next to Beck I open my salad and mix my dressing in.

"Tori, can we talk?" I look up at Cat, my fork paused half way to my mouth.

"Let the girl eat. Bad enough she looks like a strong wind will take her down." I've never been happier to have Rex around. Shooting Robbie a grateful smile I bring the fork to my mouth, missing the hurt look Cat shoots him though.

"Hey," Andre smiles as he sits down. "Guess who's DJ-ing the hottest party this Halloween."

"You." Jade drops down in the empty spot beside me. A second later Blake sits beside her.

"Yep and I got invites. Who's goin'?" he looks around the table excited.

Cat leans closer to him and mock whispers, "You see the kid too right?"

"Yeah Little Red." they both stare at him for a minute. "So you going?" he finally looks at her.

"No can do. I'm going to a party with my brother. His Doctor holds one every year for all his clients."

"It's cool. Robbie, Rex?"

"I'd love to but I'm judging a North Ridge costume contest." Rex answers. "Love me some North Ridge girls." Andre nods along with Rex.

"I can go." Robbie offers.

"No you can't. I told you. No more going out on Halloween by yourself. Look what happen last year. You embarrass me."

"What? I already had a costume, why did I need another one? Besides this isn't a costume party."

"A pear, Robbie."

"Wait, you wore the pear suit last Halloween?" Andre shudders at his own memories of the suit. "And it is a costume party. No fruits allowed. Tori?"

"Sorry, I'm passing out candy." I say between bites.

"How about after?" I shrug and steal a glance at Jade.

"Right, candy." Cat winks at me and giggles.

"Jade, Beck, you're not going to leave me hanging right?"

"Yes."

"We have plans. Sorry."

"Oh yeah, the scary movie marathon." Robbie says. "You guys do that every year."

"They don't watch movies man; it's just an excuse so they can have-"

"Okay!" I cut Rex off loudly. "Looks like everyone has plans."

"I can go." We all look at Blake.

"Sorry man, teenagers only."

"We'll see." he narrows his eyes.

"Won't you have candy to steal or something?" Jade asks.

"Won't take me all night."

"I'm getting a soda." Jade says standing. "Stay here."

Taking another bite of my salad I feel the bench move. Looking to my left I see Blake has taken Jade's spot. "What?"

"How you doin'?"

"Hungry you?"

"Doin' better now." He looks me up and down. Turning I share a look with Beck. _Is this kid for real?_ "So do you like Russia?"

"Never been there."

"Got a boyfriend?" I pause.

"No."

"Want one?"

"Sorry, I only go for guys taller than me."

"So hit you up in a few years?"

Shaking my head I stand and look at my friends. "I'll be in Sikowitz's class."

"Hey wait up, I'll go with you." Robbie grabs Rex and meets me at the trash can. "Who is that kid anyway?"

"Jade is using him for her web show."

As we open the door the first bell rings. "Robbie, Tori, great!" Thanks for volunteering."

"Volunteering?" I ask taking a seat.

"For my new play of course."

"I don't remember volunteering?"

"First two through the door."

"Hey!" We all look to the side where a kid named Tyler is sitting. "I've been here for five minutes."

"Oh hush." Sikowitz scolds. "You're not star materiel."

"You think I am?" Robbie asks.

"Maybe I should wait for Beck." Sikowitz glances towards the door.

"Hey!"

"What's it about?"

"A prince locked in a tower. Tori, you get to save him."

"Could be fun." Robbie smiles. "Do I get kissed awake?"

"No one said you were asleep." Sikowitz looks thoughtful, "It could work though…"

"New idea or find someone else." _'There is no way I'm kissing Robbie.'_

"Okay, my second idea. Robbie, you're Tori's father who spends the entire play trying different ways to wake her from a coma."

"Who's in a coma?" Cat asks sitting down beside me.

"Tori is." Sikowitz jumps onto the small stage clapping his hands as the second bell rings. "Let's practice our improv. Robbie, up on stage. You too Tyler. Tyler stole your lunch. Go!" Turning Sikowitz makes his way to the back of the room. He pauses when he sees Beck, Jade and Blake walk in. Leaning over to Andre he asks, "You see the kid too right?"

"Tori!" Cat whispers. "Can I see your hand?" I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. Not seeing the harm I hold out my arm and go back to watching the stage where Blake, Robbie and Rex are improving.

"Dude, your zipper is down." Robbie looks down before turning away from the class to fix it.

I feel something cool slip around my wrist and I look down. "Cat!" I yank my arm back only to have hers follow. "What did you do?" I question not believing my eyes.

"We're handcuffed." She giggles. "Now you have to talk to me."

"You couldn't have just asked?" I tug on the cuff.

"I tried. Now you can't run away from me."

"Cat." The bell rings and she stands up pulling me with her.

"I'm here happy? Now can you please take these off?"

"We haven't talked yet."

"Then talk."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is, you're mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Yeah-huh."

"I wasn't mad at you. I was...I was just surprised. I thought we were doing a good job at hiding it."

"So you, Jade and Beck?" Cat wiggles her eyebrows.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"What? Why?"

"It's still new." I say remembering what Jade told me earlier.

"What about you and Beck?"

Knowing she's not going to stop until I give her something, I sigh. "We kissed the first day I was here. Remember?"

"That doesn't count. I mean since you started dating." She bounces excited. "When? Where? I want details woman!"

"We haven't kissed. Do we have to do this now?"

"What? Why? And yes, unless you want to have a sleepover."

Before anything else is said the door opens and Jade comes in. "There you are. We've been looking for you for the past ten minutes."

"We're having a slumber party tonight."

"No, we're not."

"But..."

"No." Cat pouts.

"I don't know Vega, a sleepover could be fun." Cat hops up and down as I glare at Jade.

"Fine. We'll have it at your house."

"Yay! I love Jade's house!"

"Wait, you've been to Jade's?"

"We're not going to my house."

"Then have fun at Cat's without me." I go to cross my arms only to be stopped by the cuffs. "Cat! Take these things off!"

"Slumber party?" She pouts.

"Jade?" We both look at the Goth and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Cat, the key?" She holds her hand out.

"Key?"

"Cat, tell me you have the key to those."

"Wow, this closet sure is nice this time of year." She refuses to look at us.

"Cat!" She jumps. "I won't ask again. Where did you get these anyway?"

"My brother's room."

Jade and I share a look. "Was there a key with them?"

"Nope." She pops her P.

I sigh. "Great, now I'm stuck like this." I hold up the arm with the handcuffs are on.

"It's not so bad. Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh? There better not be an uh-oh." Glaring at Cat, I try and stay calm.

"I have to waz."

"Hang on." Jade pulls out her phone and texts someone.

"Tell them to hurry!" Jade's phone buzzes and she looks down.

"Come on. We'll meet them by the lockers."

"Who?"

"Beck and Robbie."

"Why?"

"So Robbie can pick the lock."

"Really?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no more typed up so it'll be a few days until the next one is up but hey, it'll be the first new chapter in years! See you then!


	23. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I made it through the first week of the school year. This years class seems to be amazing..also a lot of car line/early leavers. Yay!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, my beta had some things going on and hasn't had the change to look over this but I wanted to get it out to ya. Enjoy!

**Tori's POV**

"This is your house?" Climbing the stairs we make our way to the second floor.

"You've said that already."

"Wow."

"That too." Jade rolls her eyes.

Hearing a yipping noise, I look down one of the long hallways to see a tall blond in a tiny robe being circled by a little furball.

"Damn," Jade mutters beside me.

"Jadelyn, what an unexpected surprise."

"If it was expected, it wouldn't be a surprise. Shouldn't you be wearing more with a little boy running around the house?"

The woman ignores her and turns to me, "I'm Kendlynn, Jade's step-mom" she holds her hand out to me and I gently take it.

"Tori."

"Tori! Jadelynn has told me so much about you."

"No, I haven't. Lets go, Tori." Taking my hand, Jade leads me down the other hall.

"She seems.." I drop off unsure what to say.

"Fake, slutty, idiotic?" Jade helps out.

"Well, you could definitely tell there was nothing under the robe." I set my backpack down, while looking around. Taking in the dark walls, purple bedspread and the giant "The Scissoring" movie poster, I smile.

"Well?" Turning I see Jade watching me, "What do you think?"

"Its very you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means," I take a step closer to her, "I like it."

"Good."

Looking past her I spot something fluffy peeking out from under the blanket.

"What's this?" I snatch the rabbit up.

"Give him to me." I dance away still clutching the stuffed animal, "Aw, does wittle Jadelyn sleep with Mr. Wrabbit?" I question in a baby voice.

"Leave Snuffles alone." She grabs him. Checking him over, she gently sets him on the bed.

"Snuffles?"

"I was five." Jade defends the name.

"You mean your heart wasn't frozen at five?" I tease.

"No, that happened at six. Speaking of, that's what time I told Cat to be here so we have an hour and a half."

I nod walking over to the small desk in the corner cluttered with papers. Pointing I look at Jade, she nods her permission and I shuffle some of the papers before picking one up.

I've been a mess since you stayed,

I've been a wreck since you changed,

Don't let me get in your way,

I miss the lies and the pain,

The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake

I'm telling you.

 

"Not like that." Jade snatches the paper from me. "Its not a ballad Vega." Walking over Jade pops a C.D. into the player. Hitting a few buttons, she turns to me. Clearing her throat, she starts to sing.

I miss the bad things,

The way that you hate me,

I miss the screaming,

The way that you blame me!

Miss the phone calls,

When it's your fault,

I miss the late nights,

Don't miss you at all!

I like the kick in the face,

And the things you do to me!

I love the way that it hurts!

I don't miss you, I miss the misery!

 

"Wow, that was amazing. You should do more songs like that."

"Like what?"

"Rock." Tilting my head I ask, "When did you write that?"

"Last time Beck and I broke up." Hearing a knock we turn. The door opens before Jade could even say "come in".

"Jadelyn, is it just going to be Tori here or is your friend Beck coming also?" Kendelynn peeks her head in, not bothering to fix her robe when it slides down her shoulder.

"My boyfriend." Jade stresses, "No, he's not."

"Oh," Kendlynn finally fixes her robe. "Well, your brother is spending the night at your grandmothers. I'm flying out later to join your father on his business trip. There is money for pizza in the usual spot." With that she closes the door, not even waiting for an answer.

"Thank God for small favors." Jade plops down onto her bed, holding her hand out she wiggles her fingers. Sighing, I join her on the bed. Once I'm settled, she reaches over me and turns on the stereo. I roll towards her and slowly put my arm around her waist. "I'm not going to bite." I smile and scoot closer.

"Beck's neck tells a different story." Jade scoffs and pulls me so I'm resting my head on her chest.

"Jealous?"

"Tori?" She asks after a while of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Are you jealous?"

I give a half shrug, tilting my head down a bit.

"What are you jealous of?"

"You, him, I don't know."

"Well, you need to figure it out." Jade pushes me off her and scoots down so we're eye level. "What do you want, Tori?"

A normal life, to be happy, "You."

"I'm right here." Jade brings her hand up to my cheek as her face comes closer.

My eyes stay open as she softly presses her lips to mine. Her hand sliding to the back of my neck as her tongue swipes at my bottom lip. A small gasp escapes me and Jade takes full advantage, sliding her tongue in to tease mine. My eyes finally close as my tongue follows hers back into her mouth, enjoying her taste.

I jump at the sound of something crashing into the door. I don't even have time to turn around before the door is open and I see a four year old running into the room.

"Jade!" He jumps onto the bed, climbing over my legs to get to his sister.

"Hey Bud." She hugs him and I watch him watch me.

"Who's that?"

"That's Tori," I smile and wave.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Jade glances at me, "Yep"

"What about Beck?"

"He's our boyfriend."

His eyes get wide. "He has two girlfriends? Can I?" I laugh and Jade looks amused.

"How about you worry about getting one right now."

"I have one."

"You do?"

"Yep. Mackenzie She gave me her pudding and said I had to be her boyfriend."

"Jackson? Its time to leave!" Kendlynn calls from down the hall.

"Bye Jade. Bye Jade's girlfriend." He jumps off the bed and is out the door before we can respond.

"So, girlfriend?"

"Am I wrong?" Even though she's trying to hide it, I see the guarded look.

"No, I just don't think I'm ready for everyone to know." She nods and we settle back down listening to the radio. Closing my eyes, I start to sing along.  
"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness" I'm interrupted by my phone going off. Grabbing it, I answer without looking, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" my dad asks.

"Jade's. Cat and I are spending the night. I didn't want to be stuck home alone with Trina."

"It's a school night and you didn't ask."

"I thought you were gone already. Weren't you and mom going out of town?"

"She cancelled. She's working late." I frown at the bitter tone in his voice.

"Oh, so now your stuck home alone with Trina."

"Exactly. Get home, now."

"Wait, can Jade and Cat stay over?"

"Sure." With that he hangs up.

* * *

 

"Hello?" Cat, Jade and I look around not seeing anyone.

"Tori!" Trina comes running down the stairs. "I need you opinion, which one looks better?" She throws herself onto the couch arms sprawled wide. "Or this one?" She lays stiff arms crossed over her chest.

"Umm?"

"Or maybe-"

"What's it for?" Cat asks before Trina can make another pose.

"I'm coma patient three."

"I think you should try the second one in the middle of the road." Jade smirks.

"Thank-hey!"

"Where's Dad?" I ask as we make our way to the stairs.

"He left. Said something about a 24 hour gym."

 

* * *

 

**Jade's POV**

"No!"

"But-"

"I said no."

"Sorry Jade, rules are painter picks the colors." I wiggle my black and red tipped nails at her.

"Fine." She puts her hand down as she mutters, "Who came up with this rule anyway?"

"You." Cat answers cheerfully as she opens the neon pink nail polish.

"I talked to Robbie." Jade says after a few minutes. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" I grab Jades arm stopping her from pulling away.

"I'm adding green polka dots. Duh!"

Jade sends me a pleading look and I smile, holding her hand still so Cat could finish.

"What about Robbie?" I try and distract her.

"I had a talk with him. It seems," she looks over at me, "It seems he's not playing nice with Cat. I told him if he doesn't get his act together I'm going to beat him up."

"You can't hurt him!" Cat looks up as she closes the nail polish. "If you hurt him, we can' have sexy fun times."

"Cat!" I stare at her shocked.

"What?" she giggles, "He does this thing with his tongue-"

"Okay," I hop up, "I'm going to order pizza."

* * *

"No."

I open my eyes to see Cat standing near the light switch.

"Stop, please!"

"Cat, can you go get a glass of water?"

"She's been crying for 10 minutes."  
"Cat."

"Not again, no." I wince as I feel her kick me.

"Cat, water. Now!" Cat opens the door and I turn my full attention to Tori. "Tori? Tori, wake up!" I shake her shoulder and her eyes fly open unfocused. I barely make it out of the way of the punch she throws. "Dammit Vega! Look at me." I grab her face forcing her to look at me. "Vega, Tori, your safe." It takes a minute and some struggling from both of us but I finally get her calmed down.

"What?"

"You were dreaming." Her eyes get wide and I see her looking around. "I sent Cat down for some water. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Tori."

"Cat should be back soon." We both jump at the sound of the door opening.

"Safe to come back?"

"Yeah," Tori says as she takes the cup from Cat. "Sorry I woke you up."

"No problem, I was having a weird dream anyway. Some guy was wearing cheese. He kept asking me if I wanted some."

"Right.." Tori and I share a look as Cat switches off the light. I watch her as she climbs back into the little nest we made her on the floor.

She giggles as she covers up, "I'm a baby bird."

"Good night little bird."

"Night night Jade. Night Tori." Cat rolls away and I glance Tori. She sets her cup down and lays stiffly on the bed.

Leaning close to Tori, I whisper, "You're not alone. He will never touch you again. I promise" With that I settle down beside her and try to get a few more hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the next chapter written out yet. I've lost what I had done. So it might be a bit before you get the next chapter. Not too long though. :) If you have any ideas or something you want to see in the story/universe let me know. I'll try to work it in, or it might just end up as an outtake (I have a few of those, I just haven't gotten around to posting them yet)


	24. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this took longer then planed. I've had a lot of stuff happen, including three different family members having hospital visits.
> 
> This hasn't been seen by a beta, any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please feel free to point any out.
> 
> Also have you watched Sex Drugs Rock Roll? I LOVE IT!
> 
> Italics=thoughts

**Chapter 21**

**Tori's POV**

_'Its just Robbie. Its just Robbie.'_  Tori lays on the bed and takes a deep breath.

"Hey," looking over at Robbie, I give him a tight smile. "You ready?" Nodding, I steal a glance at the audience where Beck, Jade and the rest of the cast are watching our practice. Laying down, as Robbie comes and sits next to me.

_'Its just Robbie.'_

"To-ri" Sikowitz drags my name out, "You're supposed to be in a coma. Eyes closed."

My head jerks in something that could pass as a nod and I slowly close my eyes.

"Darla, I need you to wake up." Robbie takes my hand into his. The bed shifts and I crack my eyes open. Watching him lean closer, my breath catches and I slam my eyes closed. His breath tickles my cheek, ready to whisper his last plea to his daughter.

_'To close!'_

"No!" My eyes snap open as I push him away. Quickly scrambling off the bed, I move as far away as I can. Arms wrap around me and I scream. Words whispered, sounds too far away for me to hear. More hands, and I feel something against my cheek.  _'I need...I need..'_  Hands gripping, I continue to gasp.  _'Jade. I need Jade and Beck.'_

"That's it Tori; just breath." Beck's hand is slowly rubbing circles on my back. "In." I manage to take a deep breath and hold it for a second. "Out." The air rushes out of my mouth. Jade's arms hold me.  _In._  I pull back a bit.  _Out._  My hands are cramped and I slowly unfurl the fists I've made in Jades shirt. Looking around, my face heats up as I notice everyone watching us.

"Come on," Jade pulls me up as I still work on getting my breathing under control. "We're leaving." She tosses to Sikowitz as she leads us off the stage and out the door.

"Tori!" Turning around I watch Cat running towards us.

"Cat, maybe right now isn't the best-"

"I'll just be a minute," she cuts Beck off as she sidesteps him, "Here." I stare at the card in her hand. "Take it. Its a card for Dr. Grahm. I use to talk to her a lot. She's nicer then the others."

"Cat, what? I don't need to talk to a doctor."

"Well, you need to talk to someone." Jade mutters.

"I.." Glancing at Jade and Beck I take the card.

"See you tomorrow!" With a smile, Cat skips back inside.

* * *

"So, are you going to call?" Glancing up at Jade I shrug. "I think you should."

"We can go with you, if you want." Beck adds, not looking up from his homework.

"I'll think about it."

"TORI!" We all jump at Trina's howl, "You've got a box here. I'm going to open it!"

"What? No!" I race downstairs before she can open it.

"What's in the box?"

"Hm?" Looking up from my own homework to see Jade staring at my closet. Where I stashed the box, having rescued it from Trina, "Oh, nothing."

"Then lets open it."

"Doing homework Jade."

"So?"

"I don't want to open it yet."

"Why not?" Beck can't hide his curiosity much better then Jade.

"Its a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Jade's eyes narrow.

"Who said it was for you?"

"Then who is it for?" Jade asks, any trace of humor gone from her voice.

"Beck." Now he's the staring at the closet thoughtfully, while Jade does her bet to throw daggers at me with her eyes.

"Why are you buying him presents?"

Setting my homework down I look over at her, "Is it the fact I bought him a present the problem or the fact I didn't buy you one?"

Jades eyes narrow further and I bite the inside of my cheek. I didn't want to make her mad at me, I'm just not ready to share what's in there yet.

Taking a deep breath Jade stands up. "I'm going to get a drink." With that she heads out of the room and its not long before we hear her stomping down the stairs.

"Hey," Looking over I'm surprised to find Trina standing in my doorway. "Want me to do that?" She gestures to the brush I picked up.

"Sure." Handing it over, I sit on the floor beside my bed while she settles on the edge. We're quiet as she slowly works through the tangles.

"So, not spending the night at Jades?" Trina asks when she's about half way through.

"No, not tonight."

"Does this have anything to do with why she was stomping around earlier?" I give a half-hearted shrug as Trina starts adding mini braids throughout my hair. "She'll get over it."

I stay quiet. Truth is, she wanted me to go with them back to Beck's. I was the one who wanted to stay home.

"So, do you have thought any about what you're going to wear to Andre's party? I'm thinking I'm going to be a queen."

Biting my lip, I nod. Only wincing a little at the pull of my hair. "That's what came in today."

"Then what are you waiting for girl? Show me!" Trina nudges me. "Go get it."

Sighing I get up and pull the box out of the closet. Grabbing the scissors Jade left on my desk, I carry them and the box to the bed. Setting the box down next to Trina I start cutting the the tape open. Flipping the flaps open I remove the papers and some of the packaging and we both peer in.

"Wow." Pulling it out she stares at the picture. "I don't think you should wear it."

"What? Why?"

"Cause it would look so much better on me. Duh!" She holds it up to her chest looking into the mirror.

"Give me that!" Smiling I snatch the costume back and put it away. Turning, I catch a strange look on Trina's face.

"What?" running my hand over my hair self consciously.

"Nothing, its just been a while since I've seen you smile. Night Tor"

"Night Trina."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also going to be posting something I call the ABC's of When it Rains. It's something I started to try and help me get back into writing these characters. I'll be going through the alphabet (duh Nikki) and posting them randomly. Some will be missing scenes (like the letter B) others just little drabbles with no set times. I've only got the first three done so feel free to send me words/ideas. :)
> 
> A will be up right after this. :)


	25. This is Halloween! This is Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. The only excuse I have is Tori's costume. I could no put it into words no matter how long I stared at it. The good news is, you all now finally get to know what they dressed up as!
> 
> Thank you to one of my readers on ff.net for coming through and describing the costume. Without you, this still wouldn't have been posted.

**Chapter 22**

**Tori's POV**

  
"Earth to Tor." Looking up I find my mom standing above me. "What do you have there?"  
"Nothing!"I slide the card into my pocket as I stand. "Is Trina ready?"  
"She said she'd be down in a minute." Walking over to the dinner table, she grabs her coffee.  
"Hey Mom, why did you and Dad stop going to that therapist?"  
She chokes on her coffee. "Did your father tell you about that?"  
"No," biting my lip I add, "I heard you arguing about it."  
"Oh well, we stopped going because he was a quack."  
"Tori, lets go!" Trina yells as she races down the stairs and out the door.  
Shooting my mom a tight smile, I shuffle out after Trina.

* * *

  
Closing my locker, I jump as I notice someone standing there.  
"Thought you might need this." Beck says with a smile as he hands the cup over.  
"Thank you." Glancing around I ask, "Where's Jade?"  
"She's not here yet." A slight frown marring his face. "She stayed at her place last night."  
"She mad at me?"  
"Nah," Beck loops his arm over my shoulder. "We all need space sometimes. Besides, I figured you wanted to open that box." Taking his arm from around my shoulder, he opens the door to my first period.  
Turning in the doorway I look at him surprised.  
"So what's hiding in there?"  
"Costumes."  
"For?" he prods.  
"Halloween."  
"You're not coming with us?"  
"Yes, at least I plan to. I'm just hoping I can convince Jade to go out for a bit."  
"Out where?" Looking behind Beck I see Jade glowering at us with her arms crossed. Behind her, her shadow Blake.  
A throat clears behind me before I can answer, "I do believe you're in my fifth period Mr. Oliver, not my first. So if you wouldn't mind, not blocking my doorway."  
"Um, right." Beck steps back and a few kids push their way in. "Later?"  
I nod and watch Beck link hands with Jade as they head towards their first class.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

  
"Tori!" We'll head to the beach house by ourselves. My eyes narrow at the closed door. "If you don't hurry up, I'm cutting that pillow from your grandmother!" Looking around for it I don't notice the bathroom door opening.  
"Haven't you done enough damage to it already?"  
"It's not my-" I stop as I catch site of Tori.  
My eyes aren't sure what to take in first. They follow her black knee high boots up enjoy the bare skin of her thighs, surprised she let so much skin show. The skirt hung only a few inches below her waist showing glimpses of the white and black lace petticoats beneath. The hem lifted in two places with black leather straps connecting to a maroon and gold striped corset. Taking in the the large diamond-shaped opening at the top of the dress smiling at the button holding it closed at her throat. Fingerless gloves and an awesome top hat (that I plan on stealing) with cross-stitching and gold-lensed goggles resting on the brim complete the sexy, steam punk look.  
"What is that?"  
"You like it?" She does a little spin, showing us the full costume. "I just wanted to try it on before I returned it."  
"Why return it?" Beck asks.  
"Hm?" Tori fiddles with the hat for a second before answering. "Oh, I don't need it." She shrugs. "We're not going out so why keep the costume?"  
"You're comfortable enough to go out in that?" My eyes once again skirt over her body.  
"Yep. With some leggings though." She nibbles on her bottom lip as she discreetly pulls on the bottom of the skirt.  
"You knew about this?" Glancing at Beck, I see a slight smile.  
"Not really. We both knew she wanted to go trick or treating.  
My eyes narrow at Tori. Tori, who is doing a damn good job at looking all innocent and hopeful  
"Fine." I roll my eyes as a huge smile blooms on the latina's face. "Only a few houses!"  
"Yay!" She throws herself at us for a hug.  
"I'm not dressing up though."  
Tori pulls back, the innocent facade back in place, "That's too bad." Straightening back up, she moves to one of the cabinets and pulls out a box. "I got that costume. You know," she shoots a quick look at Beck, "the one you saw on the computer."  
That little minx set me up! Although, it would be nice to surprise Beck. Maybe we can find a nice little corner somewhere..the image of Beck fucking me against a wall while in the costume is too good to pass up. But where is a place Tori would be okay with staying for a few minutes?  
"And I suppose we might as well swing by Andre's party as well?"  
"Only if you want to." Tori answers.  
"I take it, its safe to assume you got one for me as well?"  
"Yep." She grabs a bag out of the box.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"You have to wait and see. Just like Beck does for yours."  
"Fine, I sigh. "Beck, go get ready in the house."  
"Yes ma'am." he smirks. Giving my a quick peck he hops up and takes the bag from Tori. Opening it he peeks in. "Cool!" With that, he's out the door.

* * *

  
"So you like it?" I glance over at Tori who is playing with that God awful pillow.  
"Yes."  
"I almost got you that fairy one."  
"I liked that one, but Beck will love this. Top Gun is one of his favorite movies."  
"Really?" I nod as I close my mascara.  
"Why is that even here?" Tori looks from the pillow to me.  
"Someone got make up all over it so I had to hide it from my dad." I hum a non-answer and pick up the curling iron.  
"So what is Beck going as?"  
"I told you its a surprise."  
"And I told you, I don't like surprises."  
"Tough."  
There's a knock on the door and Tori bounces over to open it as I add a few lose curls to my hair.  
"Safe to come in?" I hear Beck question  
"Yep but stay over here, Jade isn't ready yet." I smile at the enthusiasm I hear in her voice. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was back to her normal bouncy annoying self.  
Unplugging the iron I tug on the short olive color dress. Sliding the pair of aviator sunglasses I pout at myself in the mirror taking in the whole look. Happy with the end product I sit on the toilet and quickly slide my favorite pair of black boots on. Happy Tori didn't get those disgusting ones that the model wore on the site. Stepping out I ask, "Well, what do you think?"  
Beck turns and he has a huge grin on his face.  
"Matching costumes really?" I ask taking in his flight suit and slicked back hair.  
"Jade," He steps closer. "You look.."the heat in his eyes are unmistakable and I smirk pulling back when he leans in to kiss me.  
"Don't mess up my make-up." I wink and lean up to whisper in his ear, "They'll be plenty of time for that later." Turning to Tori who just finished putting on some black leggings I say, "Let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wanna see a picture of all three costumes? Here ya go:
> 
> Someone pointed out the link wasn't working so here are the links to the costumes:  
> (replace dot and take out the spaces)
> 
> Tori: halloweencostumes (dot) com/ adult-steampunk-lady-costume (dot) h t m l  
> Jade: halloweencostumes (d0t) com/top-gun-flight-dress (dot) h t m l  
> Beck: halloweencostumes (dot) com/mens-top-gun-flight-suit (dot) h t m l


End file.
